The Legend of Zelda: Hero's Ascent
by Raikou
Summary: As the Gods darkest secret comes to light can Link conquer the darkness within his own heart to vanquish the evil or is there more to this world than simple Good or Evil? What is the price of Hyrule's Freedom?
1. Chapter 1:The Festival Approaches

**Allright for those of you who read my last story you should know that this story is a bit different; first off its a bit slower for most of you who thought my last book was the epitome of action you may be dissappointed by this one. You may have noticed that the Title says part one, this is because this is a three part tale, yes _three_ part gasp, this first part is relatively devoid of action and centers around the Hyrulian New Year's, the Trinity festival (spoiler alert...retroactively)**

**However for those of you that thrive on action this part is only four chapters long and if you absolutely _can't stand_ to read anything so devoid of death and suffering I'm running a catch-up chapter on the next part so wait a week and catch up on part two. That being said, I hope you _do _read this chapter and enjoy it thoroughly. **

** Your storyteller in cheif,**

** Raikou**

* * *

Link got up to the early dawn light outside his window and dressed down to his white cotton trousers. He made his way down to the bath houses as he had done every day since he had come to live at the castle. He dressed down to his cotton underpants and sank into the cool water.

Hyrule Castle was a flurry of activity. In a day's time, the great Trinity Festival would begin. Over a period of three days, worship and celebration of the three goddesses who had created Hyrule, would take place. The first Goddess celebrated was the Goddess of Wisdom, Nayru. The people of Hyrule gave each other presents, and it was generally a time for family and friends to be together,as well as a great feast and ball at the castle. The next day was Farore's day, she was the Goddess of Courage. Great sporting events like archery, fencing and jousting took place in each of the towns in Hyrule, in which all the men could participate, and show off their skills. Finally, the last goddess celebrated was Din, the Goddess of Power. On her day, the coming of the new year was celebrated. Of course, everyone just had a big party the evening before, and stayed up until well past midnight. It was certainly a wonderful time of the year.

He thought about the upcoming feast, it was required he escourt a lady to the event,though he knew who he wanted to ask, he hadn't yet worked up the courage to do so._How does someone like me ask a princess to an event like this?_ He wondered to himself.He knew if he could just work up the courage to ask her she would probably agree provided that she hadn't already agreed to attend with someone else.

After just a few minutes of meditating on this the oak door creaked open as Princess Zelda stepped into the baths.Link flushed with colour, he had still not gotten used to the traditions of palace life, namely the unisex bath house.

"Oh uh...hey Princess" he stammered careful to keep his focus just past her right ear

Zelda giggled"Good morning,Link." she turned her gaze hesitantly to his bandages "How are you doing?"

"Oh...uh..much better actually,and you?"

Zelda rubbed her wrists where thin white scars stood out slightly from her otherwise flawless skin,"I'm fine"she said quietly as she slipped into the water beside him"Hey, weren't you going to take me to the forest the other day?!" she asked suddenly.

Link tore his gaze away from the spot on the far wall he'd been studying,"Oh..well...I...uh,Y-you...that is, I-I was kinda hoping you wouldn't remember that"

"You forgot, didnt you! I swear if I didnt know better I'd say you didn't want to spend time with me."she pouted

Link was taken aback"N-No I...I mean...its not that...its just...um..W-we'll go tomorrow after the thing with the feast"he promised

"Oh, okay" she grinned and sat back against the stone.

_Come on moron this could be your last chance_

"hey...um...prin...er...Zelda?"he stammered

she turned to face him"Yes?" she said, he forced himself to look into her eyes.

_Alright you can do this _he told himself, _Hey in the past six months you've been nearly beaten to a pulp, killed twice, and stopped Ganondorf from conquering Hyrule.You can ask this woman to the Trinity Festival._

"Umm...well,you know the...er...the feast...I...um...I was invited"he stumbled nervously over his words.

"Yes,I requested you be allowed to attend"she responded derisively

_I'd rather face a thousand Ganondorfs armed with a stick than this, _He thought wryly.

"Well...I...um...well...I-I have to...er...escourt someone."He felt like he was plummeting off of Death Mountain's peak

Zelda's eyes flashed"Oh really?"she asked mischeivously

Link had always heard that when you are speaking and are overcome with stage fright you should imagine the audience is dressed in their under garments.Link took one look at Zelda and thought_ I'd like to slit the throat of whatever inbred fool thought that up._

"S-So...I...um...I thought...well...you know since...I...um..."

Zelda interrupted him by bending down and kissing him softly on the cheek,"I'd love to." She whispered softly in his ear

"O-Okay" He mumbled,dumbstruck.

"See you later, Link."She grinned as she made her way to the door

"uh huh"was all the response he could muster and she supressed a giggle as the door swung shut leaving an astonished Link to revel in his sucsess.

Princess Zelda marched angrily outside Hyrule Castle into the courtyard. She could not believe the audacity of some people. How dare Kain, leader of the Communion, ask for her hand in marriage!This mere peasant of a man, had come to the castle that very day to propose to her. She paused, looking for her friend Link, Protector of the Triforce of Courage, and Hyrule's most prominent hero. He was standing near the archery targets, watching his young apprentice, Aaron, training.

"Hey, Link," Zelda called, walking over. He turned towards her.

"Hi Princess. What's up?" Zelda frowned and ran a hand through her long golden hair.

"You just won't believe this," she muttered.

"Well... you sure look angry. Who's done what?" Link inquired, grinning at her, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Link, this isn't funny," Zelda said, trying not to smile back at him. Continuing on, she said, "You know Kain, leader of the Communion?"

Link nodded. "What's he done now? Attempted to start a rebellion?"

Zelda frowned again. "I wish. He had the cheek to ask me for my hand in marriage!"

Link grinned at her again.

"You can't help being so adorable!"

"Link!" Zelda snapped.

"I'm sorry Princess, I was just trying to make you smile," Link replied, turning to watch his apprentice.

"I know... Sorry," Zelda answered.

"That's okay Princess. But a word of advice - I wouldn't marry that Kain guy if I were you. He's a bit weird if you ask me," Link replied, suddenly looking serious.

"Well, I just can't help thinking that he's after the Triforce, and, well you know what I mean," Zelda answered. Link nodded.

"Don't you worry Princess. If Kain wants to get his hands on the Triforce, he'll have to get past me first!" He tossed his sword up in the air and caught it in one hand. Zelda looked over at Aaron.

"You know Link, I really admire what you're doing with Aaron. He's turning out pretty good," Zelda said, smiling.

"Well, thanks. Gotta have someone to carry on the tradition y'know," he replied.

"Surely you'll have your own children someday to do that though," Zelda answered, admiring Aaron's growing confidence as he managed to hit near the middle of the target. Link turned back to Zelda.

"Well, maybe. But first I have to marry the right woman." His hint was subtle, but Zelda looked away shyly. At that moment, Aaron walked up to them.

"Your Highness," he said to Zelda, bowing slightly. She smiled at the lad.

"You don't have to do that," she said kindly.

"Thank you, your Highness," he replied courteously. Link smiled at Aaron, amused.

"Don't worry, the Princess isn't half as mean as she looks."

"Link!" Zelda cried, pretending to be angry, but she was smiling too.

"Jokes aside," Link continued, "we think you're doing pretty well, lad. Your sword technique is excellent, your defence skills are pretty good, you just need to work a little more on your archery." Link pointed at Zelda. "Take a few tips from the expert here," he said, Zelda blushed modestly.

Later that day, Link sat up in his room, reading a book and keeping a watchful eye over the Triforce. It glistened intently, a beautiful, opulent blue prism, ever changing as the colours glittered inside. A valuable source of power, the Triforce of Wisdom was part of three original crystals that made up the omniscient and omnipotent Triforce,but as magnifiscent as the crystal was it was merely a representation of the true Triforce which was safely concealed inside the heart of the princess, just as Link carried the Triforce of Courage within himself. The triforce mark on the back of his hand pulsed with light breifly as if to scoff at the petty incarnation of its glory."Quiet you." he muttered turning the page.

Link drew his sword from its sheath just in time to dodge one of Keiths' thrusts. "Ah, I'm too quick for you Keith, you must be gettin' old," announced Link lunging towards his sparring companion.

"You reckon, Link? Well, you know what I think? Someone's getting too big for their boots," retorted Keith holding up his shield to deflect Link's blow.

"Well that's very good of you to admit that Keith, so now are you ready to be taken down a few pegs or two?" asked Link tapping Keith's shoulder with his sword.

"Ah, ya got me, partner!" said Keith in a mock tone of voice, dropping his sword and shield to the ground and falling over clutching his shoulder in mock agony. Link leaned over to give Keith a hand in pulling his partner up, but instead he grabbed Link's hand and pulled him down into the dirt.

Groaning at his partner's trick, Link pulled himself up. "I can't believe I fell for that, or rather I offered to help you up," announced Link grimacing.

Next time we spar I shall be the one who emerges with the taste of victory," joked Keith.

"What, you mean I'll have hit you in the mouth?" asked Link innocently.

"Well, I'll see you soon Link," said Keith laughing as he pick up his sword and shield.

"Until next time," shouted Link as he watched his partner mount up onto his steed and ride off.

Link gathered all of his gear and began to walk towards Hyrule Castle. As soon as he walked over the drawbridge, he was overcome with a sharp pain in his chest."Ahh,must've worked a little to hard today" he dismissed it and tried to shake it off,but as waves of pain kept coming he had to sit down for a brief spell and decided to go see the castle physician at the next opportunity.

"Alright boy, just what have you done to yourself this time?"asked the doctor as Link pushed open the door.

He grinned "hello Adrian, I need to ask you about something...well two things actually."Link said sitting as the old doctor motioned to a chair in front of his desk,

"So tell me m'boy what ails you this time?"Link proceeded to recount the events on the drawbridge earlier that day.

"It doesn't seem like a normal pain, more like...well...I don't really know exactly."he finished"It just doesn't feel normal."

The doctor leaned back in his chair and sighed "Link,you work yourself too hard"the doctor repremanded "A person can't just get back on their feet after sustaining injuries like yours.You have to give it time."

The doctor rummaged in his desk and pulled out a small vial filled with thick clear fluid"The best advice would be to withdraw yourself from the upcoming competition,but since I know you better than that just drink this if it happens again"

Link grinned and snatched the vial away "thanks Adrian your a life saver"he shouted as he dashed out the door.

The old physician rubbed his temples worriedly "that kid isn't gonna be happy till he's dead for good." the doctor sighed.


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends

Zelda was stood up in the galley, looking down to the floor below, where the Great Hall was. It was being decorated in preparation for the great festivities that would soon be taking place. Link was striding along the passage, dressed in his favourite green tunic, sword in hand. "Where are you going?" Zelda asked, turning towards him.

"Oh, just out for a bit of training with Aaron, then I'm taking him to Hidden Village to see him off when he goes to West Hyrule to see his family," Link replied, walking right up to her.

"Link, it's snowing outside!" Zelda exclaimed. Link shrugged.

"Gotta keep in shape, whatever the weather," he replied, grinning.

"But you're supposed to be helping here to get ready for the Trinity Festival! There's so many things to do!" Zelda replied.

"Well... Umm... like what?" Link questioned, putting his sword through his belt. Zelda looked thoughtful, mentally going through the list of things that needed to be taken care of.

"Well, you could help out with the decorating downstairs," she said. Link peered downstairs.

"There's a whole load of people doing that," he replied. Zelda folded her arms.

"You're not getting out of working that easily," she warned.

"When's Calliope arriving?" Link asked, changing the subject. Zelda frowned at the mention of her sister-in-law.

"Probably tonight," she said shortly. They began to walk along the corridor together. "I wish she'd stay in Brynnel for a change. I don't see why she has to come here, with her awful family," the Princess complained. Link put his arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be okay," he comforted. "She spoils every Trinity. Anyhow, they don't even celebrate it in any other Provinces but Lanayru and Eldin, so what's the point?" Zelda continued.

"I guess so," Zelda said, still looking miserable. Link led her outside into the courtyard. It was a truly beautiful sight, to see the snow falling down onto the ground, covering everything in a glistening, crisp layer of white. "It's going to be magical by tomorrow. How the children will love to play outside in this!" Zelda said, immediately smiling.

"You'll be even happier when you see the present I got for you!" Link grinned.

"I suppose I can cope with Calliope then," Zelda sighed.

"Worried about the in-laws, princess?"called Dael as he walked down the path toward the pair

"Do you two never quit?" he joked, laughing.

"Getting ready to go see your family"Link asked

"Sure am"he replied,"can't wiat to show off Malon to my sister, she always did say I'd never get a wife."Dael grinned.

"Speaking of Malon, where is she?" Zelda asked, referring to Dael's young wife, a stable girl working at Hyrule Castle,now after leaving her destroyed ranch with her father.

"Just packing up a few more things" Dael replied.

"Well, I hope you have a great Trinity. Give your sister my best wishes," Zelda said smiling. "Where're you going off to in such a hurry?" Link asked, turning back to Zelda.

"I'm cold," she replied. "Besides, I thought you were going to get some practicing done," she added. She disappeared back inside.

"She can't tolerate the cold," Link grinned.

"Well, I sure wish I was staying at Hyrule Castle for the festivities, but me and Malon want to see our families," Dael answered.

"Well, at least it means I won't have any serious competition for the games on Farore's day," Link said, grinning. He drew his sword. "But I still need to practise!" Dael nodded.

"We'll see about that. I want to get back for then. But anyway, a hero's work is never done," he quoted, drawing his own weapon.

Ganondorf paced around the silver moon pearl slowly. Shards of light leapt from it, cutting through the darkness like a sword through skin. He grinned darkly. He knew it would not be long now before he would be powerful enough to leave this cursed realm, and enter a world which was rightfully his own, and it still would be if not for a certain young boy. He grimaced at the thought of the first time he had been sealed into this realm. He had remained there for an age, or so it had seemed. He had escaped then but now, this time he was to escape as a different, all together more powerful person. He had been transformed from a weak sorcerer into a powerful necromancer. This time no one would send him back here, for when he left, the sheer power that he would emit would destroy the realm itself. He rubbed his hands with glee, and examined his reflection carefully in the moon pearl. Even the Triforce in its true form would be no match for him, he would destroy that also - then nothing would stop him. He let out a deep, malevolent laugh, that boomed through the dank and barren landscape. He would also rid himself of pests such as Link and Zelda, so that their own line would never be continued. Yes, it would not be long now.

Link watched as Dael and Malon boarded the boat. "Well, hope you have a happy Trinity!" called Link as the boat was launched. Aaron waved and shouted something back, but Link couldn't make out what he'd said. He was still wary of people crossing this stretch of water after what had happened a few years back. His good friend, Aramis of Dalsona had been returning home after a breif campaign with the crowned prince Lucas, when a portal of some sort had opened over the ship, and someone, or something, had killed nearly everyone on board. When the bodies were collected, Aramis was nowhere to be found. Link watched as the small boat sailed over the horizon and disappeared. He turned round and came face to face with a familiar friend.

"Navi!" exclaimed Link.

* * *

**Allright I think I fixed everything but just in case I didn't there might be a few cases where I've used Aaron's name in place of Dael's the Aaron and Dael mix up stems from the fact that until VERY recently Dael was actually named Aaron and Link's apprentice was Raesh, midway throught downloading the first documents the name Dael sprung into my head and it just sounded better but I couldn't bring myself to throw out the name so I just did some switching around. And now you know my horrible secret!**


	3. Chapter 3: Illius, the First Mage

**Sorry this took so long, the last two paragraphs just would NOT come out. Okay so i dunno if I have people reading my stories that aare just not reviewing them because they find nothing wrong with them I will tell you before hand, **

**"Orisi" it's from somewhere I'm pretty sure, also Illlius and Rannek are from demonstone and Oberon is from Midsummer Night's Dream, Orisi is definately staying as is Oberon, but if Illius and Rannek bother enough people too much I have many more names I can choose from.**

**And for you spelling people 'faerie' is the old english way of spelling 'fairy' there's a reason I did this and will become apparent to you when I feel you need to know, if this bit of information intrigues you heres another tidbit before I sign out- the old english plural of 'Dwarf' is 'Dwarrow'. Seeya later.**

* * *

"Hiya!" replied the excitable little faerie.

"Where have you been, I've been looking all over Hyrule for you!" Link exclaimed

"Well I have'nt _been _in Hyrule, silly!" she giggled," All the fae moved to Orisi to escape Gannondorf but now everyone is returning for the festival since Gannondorf is gone, thanks to you I assume..."

"Wait, wait," Link took advantage of the short silence brought on by Navi's need to breathe in between paragraphs," Orisi? I've never heard of it."

"Oh, right, I suppose you haven't. Orisi is the Land of Magic, it is the supposed birthplace of Mysticism, all the sages were originally from there, well, the original sages were originally from there. Original sages originate from Orisi originally." she burst into laughter.

Link, in spite of himself, started laughing as well, giddy with excitement at the return of his childhood friend. He listened happily as the tiny faerie flitted around his head eagerly describing, in excruciating detail, every single moment of her life since their separation at the Temple of Time so very long ago.

"Reikou!", Zelda shouted again , her voice rebounding off the vaulted ceiling of the castle's Great Hall. The princess of Hyrule was looking especially flustered at the moment as she searched for her newest attendant, Reikou. The Sheikah warrior who had led the Sheikah forces that had helped defeat Gannondorf in their most recent battle, and was currently hiding from her at all costs, trying to avoid being recruited for yet another demeaning task. It was onto this hectic scene that the hero so unknowingly intruded with is good tidings.

"Hello princess." Link greeted energetically,"look who I found!"

Zelda spun on the spot towards Link expecting to see the truant Sheikah in tow, but her look of fury quickly changed into one of surprise as the sprightly faerie darted from behind the hero and immediately engaged in rapid conversation.

Link laughed quietly to himself, and, deciding that no introduction was needed, slipped back out the door, intending to take a walk around the gardens but colliding with a rather harried Reikou. "Grab them!!" the order rang frantically from the hall and around fifty guards immediately tackled the pair to the ground and hauled them off upstairs despite cries of "Wait, no!" from the two.

Upstairs they were swarmed with attendants who promptly began ripping off whatever bit of clothing they could get their hands on, midway through the nightmare he could hear one of the guards murmmer," poor bastards..." under his breath as Reikou screamed continuously," NO, not the mask, no, get off !!" Done with their dastardly deed, the attendants bustled off leaving two very embarrassed and very naked men to quickly grab whatever was nearest in order to cover themselves.

Navi peeked around the door giggling, "Oooh, very nice, who's you're friend Link." Reikou turned a very unamused shade of scarlett as he tried to disappear behind the sheet he was holding, Two attendants returned and left new clothing on the bed and in an attempt to preserve what little dignity they had left the two men went to opposite sides of the room to dress. Link's clothing was a great deal more expensive than what he was used to; he had been left boots that were similar to his old ones except in black, his undershirt was thinner and softer over which he had three-quarter sleeved chain mail armor and upon closer inspection he discovered that every fifth ring was made of solid gold and over this he had a white, sleevless surcoat made of the same thin light material as the undershirt he had also been left bits of armor, a pauldroon and bracer made of thin, polished steel with gold trim, they were very light and comfortable but after walking around in it a bit he decided that it was just for show and wouldn't really hold up in battle conditions. Reikou, having finished dressing, walked over to inspect his friend,"Nice," he complemented," but you missed something." Link snatched a metal band from the dresser and inspected it breifly, it was intricate but not effeminate. He pulled his hair back and tied it off with a strip of cloth and clipped the band around it, "Better?" he asked,

"Much," Reikou responded, "but I was talking about that..." he motioned over to the bed where Link found, to his embarassment, a sanguine cape with gold embroidery, he picked it up reluctantly and felt a kind of justice as he called out,"You've got one too..."

The mortified heroes made their way down to the great hall where Zelda awaited them dressed in equally stunning apparrel,"Well, that's quite an improvement." she said surveying the pair. " The sages should be arriving soon, then we can start."

"Then wait no more, we are here!" Link turned around, elated, as the sages walked into the hall but felt a pang of mourning as he realized that Darunia would not be among them

Zelda ran to embrace her old tutor Rauru, "Hello, my little princess." he said lovingly, "It grieved me deeply to learn of your father's passing."

"No, no," Zelda interrupted him, " nothing of that sort you'll spoil everything." she slapped him playfully. "now come, let's start the celebration.!"

The palace shone with candlelight from a thousand chandaliers and the torchlight filled the grounds as the feast began in earnest, children ran and laughed trailing brightly colored streamers behind them, while the Fae King Oberon was encouraging Lucas to drain yet another tankard of ale. Rauru was reading ancient lore to the kokiri children, and Link joined Aaron in throwing stones trying to break the hovering pots that held a couple of rupees each while the children waited below. The feast was laid out in the dining hall and people walked by and grabed food as the mood hit them, there was a relaxed air around the palace.

As the night turned darker the Zora band suddenly struck up an eerie, solemn tune and Rauru stepped to the center of the courtyard, "Story time..." Navi sang out coming to rest on Link's shoulder.

"Story Time?" He asked, curious

"Yeah, the oldest member of the family always tells a story, it's tradition..."

The faerie was cut short as Rauru began his tale._ " The Tale of Illius, the First Spellwarrior." _his eyes connected meaningfully, albeit breifly, with Link's, _" Illius 'Raesh' Whiteheart was born a mage to a family of knights, his father did not understand his son's strange behavior and refused to accept a mage in his family, in an attempt to hide the boy's abilities the father forbade him from using any type of magic, even though the boy obviously had talent, and instead sent the boy to be trained in the art of war. Illius excelled at swordplay and martial arts and no one could argue that he was his father's son. The other children knew nothing of the boy's talent but sensed the fear of their parerents and also grew to hate him, and so Illius grew up abandoned and unloved,but being a spellwarrior he could only keep his power hidden for so long before it turned against him. When Illius reached the age of seventeen he was entered in a contest of strength. In the first match he was paired against Rannek Silvercrow one of his only friends from the academy, midway through the match Illius began to experience an intense pain and soon, as the battle escalated all the pent up magic began to fight to get free, finally the pain overcame Illius and escaped in a single burst wounding Rannek nearly fatally. After this his father went into a rage and gave him a choice, either abandon magic forever or leave. And so Illius ran, away from his father, away from the palace, away from Hyrule and sailed west. on the ship time seemed to grind to a halt and he was quite sure that he would die before reaching land. It was a month before he finally reached land and was able to drag himself off the ship. The land was vast and uninhabited and he named this land Orisi. After twelve years Illius returned to Hyrule calling himself Raesh and sought out young men who showed signs of magic and told them about his new land, a land of magic, wild and untamed, a land where they would be accepted and taught to control their gift. And among those returning with him to Orisi were Rannek Silvercrow and his father Arcturus Whiteheart, and so we end our tale with a simple message from a once simple boy, 'To deny your gift is to deny yourself, magic is magic come what may, and my gates are always open to you, fellow Magi' and to this day not a man, boy, or woman who has come to that distant land has ever been turned away." _

Link felt as though someone had struck him in the face with a stick, he was numb all over,would he _really _have to leave Hyrule? He couldn't leave, he _wouldn't,_ Hyrule was his home, it was all he had. The magic of the night seemed stolen away he felt cold and distanced from the world, and went to the edge of the courtyard to gaze at the moon.

As if sensing his unrest Zelda came to set in the grass beside him, she said nothing but laid her head on his shoulder and they sat together for a while, then as if he had only just remembered he pulled a small wooden box and a small scroll of prchment out of his tunic, "I had meant for you to read it now, but I think it would be best to wait until tomorrow"


	4. Chapter 4: The Watcher in the Night

Link tossed and turned beneath the sheets, he was on a ship sailing away from a burning Hyrule. He begged the Captain to turn back but the faceless shipwright continued on his silent course, unhearing and uncaring. Zelda cried out his name from the tallest tower as the flames danced around her but he couldn't respond. He tried to leap from the ship but the crew grabbed him holding him in place while the destruction of his home unfolded before him.

Link started awake drenched in cold sweat. "D-damn it!" he swore, breathing heavily

"I should say so!" came a voice from the shadows.

Link lept from the bed drawing a dagger from the nightstand,"Who.."

"am I?" the stranger finished for him, as he stepped from the shadows, He was very tall his head brushed the ceiling and he had brightly glowing markings all over the left side of his body down to his waist. his face was covered in a tattered yet fine material and the same material was draped around his waist. Ethereal wings extended from his shoulders and looked to be folded in an uncomfortable manner to fit into the small room but they looked so large that he thought they would probably brush the ceiling were he in the great hall. This must have been the case because at that moment he said, "How about we move this conversation to somewhere a bit... roomier." no sooner than the words had left his mouth the palace atarted to dissolve around them untilthey stood alone an twin rock spires with infinity stretched out below them and a pale moon above that looked close enough to touch.

"That's much better." sighed the stranger, his wings slowly unfurled to block the moon sending scintillating waves of irised light cascading down on him."Now," continued the man, if he could indeed be called a man, "About this Orisi business..."

"I'm not going." Link replied resolutely, "I won't abandon my friends here."

"Now, now, don't lets be hasty." the other man lowered his wings a bit, "The fact remains that the only path left open to you leads to Orisi, should you decide to turn away from the path the gods have set before you the price...will be death."

Link sighed,"Just who exactly are you?"

The man smiled,"Oh I'm just a messenger, and _your_ replacement!"

Link blinked in disbelievement,"Re-replacepment," he stuttered,"How so?"

"Simple," He explained, "I will assume the guise of the lone traveler, Silvercrow, In order to keep the peace in Hyrule whilst _you_ will travel to Orisi and learn how to control your magic."

"And I have your word that nothing will happen to my friends while I am gone." Link asked feeling a sinking feeling inside as he realized that he really would have to leave Hyrule.

"My friend the very Gods of Hyrule have given you their solemn oath that absolutely no harm will befall your comrades whilst you are abroad." he held up a dagger and sliced into the palm of his hand. Link sliced into his hand and held out his own palm while he did the same and the two shook hands. As soon as their palms met Link felt a strong overwhelming drowsiness and before he knew what was happening he felt his conciousness slip away and he was falling through a warm, embracing darkness.

He awoke with a start on the cold flagstone floor of his palace chambers, He felt a tingling sensation in his left hand and looked down to see a glowing bright blue pattern creeping up his arm and emenating from the cut on his palm. he slid on his leather glove to cover the tell-tale glow and reluctantly started to pack a drawstring sack of full of belongings. He quickly scrawled a note explaining his actions and left iton his pillow and quickly snuck downstairs and conviced a groggy Keith to open the gate. He turned in the saddle to take one last look at Hyrule Castle as the sun rose behind the tallest tower and he rode off through the gates leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

Lucas slammed his head into the table, "Damn!" he swore again. Marke stood trembling by the Kings side still holding the bit of parchment on wich Link had scrawled the letter explaining his departure. Josan Marke, Captain of the Guard and father to Aaron Marke, Link's apprentice, had dropped by Link's room to inquire about his son's progress when he found the note on the mattress.

"Alright," Lucas said, a manic edge to his voice,"alright, here's what your gonna do!" He pointed a trembling finger at Marke,"_Everyone _that kid knew here, and I mean _everyone, _ tell them what happened, tell them to _bring him back_ no matter what the cost."

Marke bowed deeply, " It will be done, Lord."

"WAIT!!" Lucas shouted after him, Marke turned making sure to lower his eyes,"No one breathes a word of this to the Princess." Lucas said gravely.

"Of course, Lord."Marke bowed his head and dissappeared down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5: Midnight Search

Reiko was reading a book on ancient lore in his modest chambers when he began to feel a familiar prickling sensation at the ba

Reiko was reading a book on ancient lore in his modest chambers when he began to feel a familiar prickling sensation at the back of his neck. Emotions in the castle were rising and the tension in the air was palpable he closed his book and dressed quickly for battle as he was about to leave someone opened his door. Taiga entered the sheikah's chambers a bit apprehensively; he had always felt a bit uncomfortable around the dark warriors despite their shared prowess with martial arts. It was perhaps his apprehension that caused him to jump more than was warranted when Reikou tapped his shoulder with the dull edge of his blade only to remove it a moment later.

"Sorry I didn't recognize you at first." Apologized the sheikah.

"It's fine, but you need to come with me." The Zora explained hurriedly.

"What's got everyone so on edge?" Reikou asked as Taiga dragged him bodily through the palace.

"Link's gone." Taiga said shortly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's gone, ran away, he left a note on his pillow saying not to follow him and left."

"And so we are going to follow him? What if he had good reason to say that?"

"That's exactly what I intend to ask him when I find him."

Zelda was roused in the night by a deep sense of foreboding, she couldn't understand it but it compelled her to get up and investigate. The halls were empty and eerily quiet which only increased her unease. Dael's room was closest but she remembered he had gone back to his family for the holiday and wouldn't be back until Farore's day so she went to her brother's chambers but found it empty her heart grew heavy, aside from the trophies of her brother's countless campaigns and a poster of the Del Blue zora band the room looked exactly as it had when her father had inhabited it she could almost see the back of the monarch as he gazed serenely out of the window over his lands. She shook herself out of the trance and wiped a few silent tears from her eyes. Her attendant Reikou was also missing from his chambers and she was truly uneasy now, she ran down the halls to Aaron's room, Taiga, and even to Navi's small niche in the gardens, none of them contained their inhabitants. Becoming frightened now she thought about looking around town for them but as she was approaching the gate something caught her eye a lamp in the guardhouse had been turned down much to low for the night watchmen and she heard muffled voices through the stone. Not knowing why she kept herself hidden she crawled over to the window…

"…it's not what we need right now," that was Lucas's voice, "the princess has already been through too much and I count myself responsible for not being here when she needed me."

"Yeah but no one knows where he might've gone." Aaron.

"We haven't asked the town gate guards he must've left through one of the gates that should give us an idea." Reikou.

"Impossible," Lucas, "No one's allowed out at night except on official business."

"Yes but wasn't Keith supposed to guard the Southern Gate tonight?" Reikou again.

Zelda chanced a peek over the windowsill; they were all gathered around a table the dim light from the damped lantern casting them all in amber shadows.

"Right if he's going to the sea by the southern road he'll have to take the old cliffside route through the forest we can trap him there if we go around through the west gate." Taiga said.

"Alright, Reikou you're the fastest, get Keith then catch up with us."

Zelda scrambled behind a bush as the group left the guardhouse, mounting their horses that waited outside the castle gate. After she was sure they were gone she entered the guardhouse and turned up the lantern. There was a note on the table whose handwriting looked quite familiar she picked up the note with trembling fingers and began to read:

For certain reasons I can no longer remain in Hyrule, I cannot say how long I will be gone but please don't bother following me. I apologize for all the trouble this will cause but there really is no other way.

Link

P.S. Please don't let the princess read this until I'm gone.

Zelda dropped the parchment, which seemed to fall to the floor a bit more slowly than it should have. _Why would Link do this?_ She ran out of the guardhouse determined to follow the others and find the hero.

"Princess…" Reikou's cold fingers closed gently around her arm.

"Let go." she demanded. He released her but she stayed where she was.

"As my leigelady it is my duty to protect you. Go to your room princess and leave this matter to us, I swear we will return with Link." He approached her and gingerly wiped the tears from her cheek and she realized she had been crying.

"Promise me you won't let him leave." She said sounding defeated.

Reikou lifted her chin so that his eyes would meet hers, "Upon my honor." He said and vanished into the shadows.

Zelda wiped her eyes and set her face in determination, she wouldn't be swayed so easily. She ran to the stables, mounting her white mare Eilonwey and road off in the direction of the west gate.


	6. Chapter 6: The Struggle at the Cliffs

Link rode through the forest Epona picking her way expertly through the underbrush as he made for Heiuso's Sea and the Fae ship that would bear he and Navi to Orisi.

Link rode through the forest Epona picking her way expertly through the underbrush as he made for Heiuso's Sea and the Fae ship that would take he and Navi to Orisi. He had resolved himself to complete his training as quickly as possible and return to Hyrule soon thoughts of his friends pervaded his conscious and distracted him from the trail so that Navi had to occasionally prod him out of his stupor if they strayed off the path. He glanced down at his left hand where the glowing blue pattern was spreading up his arm he cursed and strapped on his leather arm guard to cover it. They emerged from the forest as dawn broke over the sea illuminating the alabaster cliffs that cascaded into the azure waves hundreds of feet below, it was a beautiful sight but one that didn't fill him with joy. Both because once he'd left the cliffs behind he will have officially left his home and because he could see no path leading to the surf below. He walked out onto a precipice that extended over the sea protruding a good fifty or sixty feet from the cliff face

"How are we supposed to get down there?" he said leaning over the edge and surveying the waves far below.

"I dunno." Navi said flitting over his shoulder and following his gaze.

"What do you mean, 'you don't know'? I thought you said you came this way!" he said.

"I did but we didn't have any elves with us, you don't have wings, we do." She replied haughtily.

Link sighed and was about to look for good place to climb down when he heard the beat of hoofs on the hard stone he turned around only to see Aaron, Lucas and Keith reign in their mounts as Reikou and Taiga burst through the underbrush of the forest. Link frowned, "I thought I said not to follow me."

"You did," said Lucas, "but your King said differently, now why don't you come back, if you're so filled with wanderlust we can arrange a proper campaign. What do you say?"

"No offense your majesty, but you don't understand the circumstances." Link said flatly but respectfully.

"Why don't you explain them to us then, we can help." Keith said dismounting.

Link shook his head sadly, "I wish I had that kind of time."

Reikou approached slowly as the others dismounted, "Link, I promised the princess I'd bring you back, now come on. If you have a problem or some sort of task let us help you."

A pained look crossed Link's face at the mention of Zelda but he replaced it quickly with one of resolve, "I'm not going back." He said, setting his face firmly.

The group drew their swords, "Then we'll take you back, by force if necessary."

Link frowned, "I don't know what I can do in this condition, I'd prefer it if you backed down, I don't want to hurt you." He said unsheathing his sword.

"Well that's too bad," Lucas said stepping forward, "because, since you're being such an ass I kinda want to hurt you." He charged and link sidestepped the blow pulling the king back so he didn't go off the edge and throwing him in the dirt, Lucas looked up surprised. Link didn't feel smug or victorious, on the contrary he felt pained that he would have to disarm those he considered dear friends. He sheathed his sword as Keith brought his own to bear on the hero, Link stepped forward, the blade sliding harmlessly past he grabbed the hilt and elbowed Keith in the stomach sending him sliding back onto the king, Link cast the boy's blade over the cliff and into the waters below. Taiga and Reikou Leapt forward together, Reikou's blade flashed and Link jumped over it vaulting off the sheikah's shoulder and kicking Taiga to the ground then landed behind Reikou the sheikah turned and Link sidestepped the hidden thrust and grabbed the sheikah's arm spinning him around and throwing him on the pile with Keith, Taiga and Lucas. Aaron hesitated, unwilling to attack his former master, Link turned to leave and Aaron charged, Link's sword was out in a flash and Aaron dropped his blade as Link passed his guard effortlessly and drove the blue steel pommel of the master sword into his stomach. Link lowered the boy's body gently to the dirt as the others were picking themselves up. Link backed to the edge of the cliff.

"Don't do it, Link. Don't you even think about it." Keith said.

"Tell the princess I escaped…" Link's stepped back his foot hovering over the abyss.

"LINK!!" the princess road up the path leaping off her white mare she froze in horror as the scene laid out before her came into full panorama. _No_ she mouthed silently, imploring him, willing him to step forward and away from the perilous edge.

Link closed his eyes defeated, and stepped forward. Lucas breathed a sigh of relief and stepped carefully out to bring the hero back. As the king stretched out to take Link's hand he ducked under and snatched the sword off of his belt then whirled and leapt off the cliff as he expected he felt Lucas's hands close around his arm.

"You little pestilence!" Lucas screamed furiously.

Zelda scrambled to the edge of the cliffs so that she could see what was happening.

Link smiled wryly up at him, "You're quite agile your majesty, but now you must make a choice, me, or your father's sword."

Lucas's eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

"Catch." Link tossed the blade up and Lucas reached out instinctively to catch the Hallowed relic.

"NO!!" Zelda screamed, Reikou grabbed her arm and spun her around, pressing her face to his chest so that she wouldn't witness the Hero's demise.

Lucas held the blade distant from himself as if it had been befouled by something, at first he was numb but his face gradually assumed a look of horror, then sorrow and finally anger. He gripped the blade so hard his knuckles turned white and with a cry of, "DAMN IT!!" he hurled the blade over the cliff and watched as it flew shining into the dawn and arched down before disappearing with distance.


	7. Chapter 7: The Boat to Orisi

The wind stung Links face as it whipped past, the brine seemed to be rushing up to greet him faster than he had anticipated

The wind stung Links face as it whipped past, the brine seemed to be rushing up to greet him faster than he had anticipated. He fumbled in his mind for the well of magic that was hidden there but couldn't find it.

"LINK, DO SOMETHING!!" Navi shouted, hanging on to the pommel of the Master Sword as the wind had swept his hat off and nearly her with it. Link finally found the small spark he needed and he began to slow his descent but he could already tell that it wasn't going to be enough. He braced himself as he collided with the sea's glassy surface.

All the air was immediately forced from his lungs and he gasped to refill them, getting instead a mouthful of salty water, the water he had fallen into was quite shallow but he was relatively sure he was alive although he was in too much pain to move, he floated to the surface a process that seemed to take an eternity. As his head finally broke the water he coughed spitting out most of the water he'd swallowed along with a good portion of his breakfast, Navi flitted down to him and alighted on his chest.

"Are you alright?" she asked frantically. Link groaned in response. "I guess that's a 'no'." she said, sitting cross-legged on his collar which was probably broken but Link was in too much shock to feel much of anything now, he merely floated on the sea letting the waves carry him farther out. As he floated he saw the gleaming hilt of Lucas's sword as it descended down to the ocean's crushing depths, he struggled to move his arm but he managed to grasp the buckle of its belt.

Just as he thought he would pass out from the pain his head bumped against something hard and before he knew it hands of varying sizes though none larger than a child were pulling him onto a dingy carved into the shape of a swan. A rather large fairy that Link thought might have nearly reached his waist had he been standing loomed over him.

"Sleep now, you're among friends." He said in a surprisingly deep but rich voice. Link's vision faded to darkness and he saw his final vision of Zelda, panicked with tears shining in the dawn.

_Don't worry Zelda, I'm going to return,_

_I'm going to return and make all this right._

Zelda returned to her chambers, she hadn't spoken, she hadn't formed a single thought since Link's death, she was numb. Her eyes happened to alight on the small wooden box Link had given her for the Trinity festival; she opened the lid gingerly to reveal an exquisitely crafted ring, had he been there when she had opened it she would have probably kissed him then and there but in her current state she just set it aside, she would process it later. Also inside the box was a rolled note:

Zelda,

There is no gift in Hyrule that would explain how I feel about you, I have never met a woman who could make me feel more afraid, more awestruck, more unimportant and less sure of anything than you. I'm lost when you're not by my side and even more so when you are, I fell like I'm falling apart but I've never been more sure of any path I've ever set upon than the one I am about to take…

I love you Zelda…

And if you'll give me the chance I'll spend the rest of my life……

Zelda could read no more for the tears blurring her vision, the letter slid out of her hands.

"Link," she whispered to an empty room, "I would've said yes."

**Well that's that, the end of Part One for those of you who liked the action of my last story but read this anyway, I thank you and I promise the next one will be much more action packed. For those of you that like happy stories, Sorry, you may want to wait until part three, (spoiler alert...retroactively) that being said I hope you do read the next part as it will be the bulk of the story so seeya in part two! (PS i promise part two won't bum you out _too_ much.)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Flying Ship

**I may decide to extend this chapter if I feel it calls for it if I do I will inform on the next new chapter. **

* * *

**Part II**

Reikou waded through the shallow water turning his head so that his tears wouldn't disgrace his friend' s memory. Lucas sat on a rock casting a haunted gaze out a over the ocean, Aaron had returned to keep an eye on Zelda, Reikou had been worried after she agreed to leave after only a few hours of searching. Keith wept openly as was the Hylian custom, and Taiga swam in erratic bursts through the water, none spoke. The moon floated high above cold and humorless as always but it seemed to carry a special emptiness on this night.

"Let's go home." Lucas's voice was so husky and unfamiliar that the others thought it at first to be a stranger's. The four men made the sorrowful climb back to the top of the cliff. Lucas was the first to reach the edge the ground was still disturbed from where they had fought the hero; the sight sickened him. So lost was he in despair that he barely even noticed when a pale hand entered his field of vision. Lucas followed the hand up to its owner's face, which was obscured by the shadows cast from a light grey hood that matched the cloak he was wearing.

"Need a hand?" the man's voice was warm and kind and Lucas took the man's hand as he helped he and his companions onto solid ground.

"Thank you." Lucas said flatly.

"Think nothing of it, whatever were you doing down there in the first place?" asked the strange man, pulling back his hood to reveal striking amber eyes and a curious scar that traced a thin dark line from cheek to cheek going across the bridge of his nose.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with." Taiga snapped.

The man seemed to accept this, "I am called Al'rhun but you can call me Rhun if you prefer, I am an emigrant from lands far to the north seeking shelter in Hyrule."

The Castle was alive with activity; the market bustled with people from all over who had come to watch the spirit of the Hylian warrior class expend itself in the Farore's Day tournament. Lucas felt foreign in his own Kingdom and he made his way quickly through the crowd to the castle gates where Dael awaited them.

"Is it true?" he asked looking as though he would do anything to believe otherwise. Lucas hung his head he did not have the courage to tell the youth but Dael guessed it anyway, he blanched and staggered back against the portcullis, he cast a pained expression in the direction of the sea as if he could call the hero back by wishing it, then was immediately sick onto the side of the road. Lucas went to help him but the boy stuck his hand out as if to say 'stay away', Lucas retreated sympathetically after a few moments Deal regained his composure and proceeded into the castle accompanied by the dysphoric entourage. Lucas took them on a side path around the gardens unable to confront the Kokiri who had been living there until the Deku Sprout could regrow their home. Rhun trudged up the path alone unwilling to intrude upon his new companions solemnity.

Link awoke in a world of pain, deep aching pain that saturated his entire body; Navi lay a few feet away curled into a shaking ball.

"What's the matter with her?" he asked of the rather large fairy that sat over him.

Though his voice was barely more than a hoarse whisper the fairy looked down, then at Navi, "She shares your pain." He said, "She is your guardian fairy and through that connection your pain is hers."

The new information cleared Links head a little, "That's never happened before."

"All things magical are made stronger in Orisi." He said by way of explanation, "You should refrain from talking, your foolish act on the cliffs has cost your body dearly." Link did not debate this, he knew it had been foolish to think he could control his magic enough to slow his fall but at the time it seemed like the only option.

As Link's head cleared he became aware of several bits of odd information about his surroundings. For instance; although he was sure he was on the sea the water was perfectly still and the boat barely moved at all when he asked the large fairy why this was he merely replied, "This is a fae ship." Something about the way he only answered Link in the shortest sentences possible and never looked at him gave Link the impression that he was either preoccupied or angry with him for some reason. Link decided that that was a question for later and laid his head against the still deck.

When he next awoke he felt an intense stiffness pervading every one of his joints and muscles but the pain was completely gone. He sat with some difficulty and what saw made him check twice to assure that he really had woken, he was on the deck of a small but elaborate ship that sailed through the skies as though it were a bird. He crawled to the edge and, unable to pull himself up, peered downward through the scuppers. Had he not seen the clouds above when he awoke he would have thought they were above them as a thick blanket of mist veiled the water. He then turned his attention to the ship; at first glance it appeared to bee a normal square rig ship however the foremast sported two spinnakers that came out on either side and both were flying though there was no consistent breeze. The masts also seemed to be shorter and thinner than normal and instead of being attached to the masts all the sails seemed to float away like kites dragging the ship through the cerulean sky.

"Ahh, I see you admire my ship," the tall fairy from yesterday who seemed to be in better spirits.

Link pulled himself into a sitting position on the rail, struck dumb by the incredible strangeness of the vessel.

"I see you are still stiff from yesterday, my best medics mended your bones but such an injury is not so easy to recover from." He said helping Link to his feet.

"The elf awakes?" the question came from a rather lovely young woman who seemed to be made up of rather resilient mist, every time a breeze crossed the deck parts of her would be blown awry only to have it reform a moment later.

"Ah yes, this is our boson, Aweli, she is a sylph"

The ephemeral girl extended her delicate hand, "I have never seen an elf before." She said her voice gentle and lilting, Link extended his hand hesitantly.

"She is more solid than she seems." The tall fairy reassured.

Link took her hand, it felt cool and fragile but she had a strong grip so he gripped back, "I'm Link." He introduced himself.

"Sad, that's a nice name." She said turning and half walking half floating to check the bowlines on the backstays.

Link looked after her, puzzled, "What does she mean by that?" he asked.

The tall fairy chuckled a bit, "Everyone who becomes a wizard receives a new name in our own language."

"I'm going to lose my name!?" Link cried in dismay.

"It is a small sacrifice but yes, I'm afraid so." Said the tall elf. Link frowned sulkily, perhaps he didn't have the most elaborate name but it was his own and he liked it, he didn't want to give it up. "My sister has told me a little about you, she said you have conquered the great evil that drove us from Hyrule…" he paused, waiting for confirmation.

Link nodded, "Gannondorf won't trouble us for the time being."

"That is good news." He said mildly and turned to leave.

"Wait, who is your sister?" Link asked as an afterthought.

"She is the one with whom you are bound, Navi."

"Navi is your sister?" Link asked, surprised. This explained, at least, why the fairy had been upset with him the other day.\, he had just been worried about his sister.

"Along with many others but we can exchange family trees later, right now you need to rest." The fairy, who Link realized must be Oberon, left to stand at the prow peering down at the blanket of mist from between the flying spinnakers. Link had to admit that he was right , his stiff joints were beginning to pain him and his head had started to swim again from the high altitude and thin air.

The light had just begun to fade from the sky when Link stirred, the feeling of stiffness was somewhat diminished. Navi bobbed up and down in front of him occasionally assailing his forehead with her tiny fists.

"Wake up stupid!" although she now shared his pain she did not seem to share his stiffness, which at the moment Link felt was a great injustice. He rolled over, ignoring the little fairy. "WAKE UP!!" she yelled tugging on his ear.

"What?" Link yawned, stretching as far as he dared.

"We're here." She said Link sat straight up, threw the covers off and dressed quickly. Once above deck he looked out over the ship's railing, the mist seemed to drop away revealing a deep blue ocean that seemed to continue on into the darkening sky. Far into the distance the viridian shore of Orisi was visible in the setting sun. Oberon was at the helm giving orders and many faeries were dashing about pulling in the spinnakers and staysails. Link felt the deck drop a couple of yards and he clutched the railing to keep from going over.

"DRAW IN THE MAINS'L!!" Oberon bellowed. The sylph Aweli whipped from place to place seeming to move in the blink of an eye and relaying orders in a language Link had never heard.

"Tynnu hwyl! Gofalu anadl! TYNNELU!!"

Link went to stand beside Oberon, " what's she saying?" he asked the fairy.

"It's our language the Annwn'iath, don't worry by the end of your training you will be quite fluent in it." Secretly Link couldn't see himself ever speaking another language fluently. The ship continued to drop steadily also as faeries pulled on lines and adjusted sails it gradually took on the appearance of a normal ship, there was a slight bump as the keel touched the water and the boards groaned under the stress.

Seemingly of their own accord lanterns flared into life all along the ship their light combined with the soft glow of all the fairies made it seem as though a piece of the star strewn night sky had fallen into the sea.

"We will reach White Oak by dawn." Oberon informed him.

"White Oak, is that a harbor?" he asked,

"Better," Navi said flitting around his head with even more energy than usual, "It's a city, a huge city that takes up the entire coast of the largest of the eastern islands." She tugged on his hair leading him into the captain's quarters where a map was laid out on a magnificently carved table and Link got his first real look at the land of Orisi. The land was in the shape of a great loop, a large island made up the north and western part of the land while the east and southern parts were made up of a collection of islands Navi alights on an island on the far eastern edge that had an enormous city in detail that covered the entire east side of the island, Link looked out of the window at the dark line on the horizon a dark line that weighed on him with the authority of fate; tomorrow they would reach Orisi.

Lucas sat on the throne as Rhun kneeled before him,

"As a citizen of the Kingdom of Hyrule you will be required to pay taxes to the Court of ten percent of your annual earnings, any minor crimes you have committed outside of Hyrule will be ameliorated forthwith by the authority of King Lucas Daphnes Arcite Haimon du Hyrule. Any land you purchase or own is subject to seizure during times of war to be returned once it is assured that our borders are secured, should this occur you will then be sequestered in the palace or fortified township until such a time as your property can be returned to you. Judicial punishment in Hyrule can range from short-term imprisonment within the city to life imprisonment in Arbiter's Grounds, executions are carried out in private. Citizens of Hyrule will be periodically required to attend trials and will be compensated..."

Rhun listened patiently as Jonas read from a worn scroll on which were written the laws and bylaws of the Kingdom of Hyrule.

"Do you understand the laws and statutes as I have read them to you?" Jonas rolled up the scroll, having relayed all the information that he would have been unable to memorize otherwise.

"I do." Rhun replied soberly.

"And do you accept them as the laws of this land and pledge to abide by them so long as you remain within its borders?"

"I do."

Lucas stepped down to the kneeling man and extended the ornate seal on his right hand, "Then I, King Lucas Daphnes Arcite Haimon du Hyrule welcome you, Al'Rhun yr Ailosod, and your kin to my Kingdom." Rhun leaned forward and gently kissed the golden insignia.

* * *

**Well there you have it, Link will be getting his shiny new name next chapter, flame all you like but the story called for a name change. If it makes you feel better I'll be using it like a title so you will only hear it in the other character's dialogue. **

**It may take me a little longer to get chapters out because I have to come up with new words for stuff now, incidentally I'm recording all the words I've said or will be likely to say within the next few chapters on a seperate document and if you want it for shits and giggles or whatever you can ask I think it's a pretty cool language and you can feel free to use it on your own stories**


	9. Chapter 9: Rhain Dwfr

**If you haven't already checked I added on to the last chapter so read that first if you haven't already.**

**

* * *

**

Link stood abast the main sail and looked out upon Whiteoak, the map in Oberon's cabin may have been accurate but it didn't convey the sheer awesomeness of the sprawling city, miles of retaining wall separated the thatched houses from the sea. The city, while it paled in comparison to the majesty and beauty of Hyrule, was easily five times the size of his homeland's capital and probably four times its population and that was assuming that over half the buildings were not for habitational purposes. Navi flew high above in circles around the royal mast and working her way down the main mast until reaching Link and alighted on his shoulder only to take off a split second later Link looked after her somewhat amused by her overexuberant personality and seemingly inexhaustible energy.

Once the remarkable ship had been securely moored to the dock they extended a gangplank and Link set foot for the first time on the soil of Orisi. Link inhaled the fresh new breeze noticing the subtle differences between the air of Orisi and that of Hyrule, a small elf walked down the dock towards them, upon seeing Link she let out a squeal of excitement and turned toward the city, "Ucheldir, ucheldir!" she shouted excitedly. Running up the dock towards them and stopping about two meters away.

"You are about to become very popular." Oberon said, smiling as he hovered down the gangplank to join them. It was the first time Link had seen Oberon fly and though his wings were quite large they made no sound.

"What are you talking about, what does 'ucheldir' mean?" he asked as a small crowd gathered behind the girl.

"_Ucheldir_ means 'Ancient Elves' it is our word for your race. There are many myths surrounding your race and your specific deeds are not unknown to us."

Link looked uncomfortably at the large crowd; the girl took a tentative step forward, dipping a wooden bowel into the sea and offering it to Link who accepted it hesitantly. "Yfed…" she urged before stepping backwards, she looked at him expectantly, "yfed." She said again.

Link looked to Oberon, "You can drink it, it's safe." He assured.

Link brought the bowl to his lips and took a tentative sip expecting the bitter taste of brine but instead he tasted pure cool and intensely refreshing water. "How is it fresh?" he asked, startled as he finished it off.

"It is the influence of Rhain Dwfr one of the five Great Wizards who rule this land, the Eastern Islands are his domain." Oberon said surveying the still cautious crowd.

Link nodded and handed the bowl back to the girl, "How do I say 'thank you'?" he asked the fairy.

"you say 'Diolch'…"

"I see," Link said turning back to the girl, "Diolch." He said carefully, the girl giggled and the crowd behind her seemed to decide that Link meant them no harm and rushed up to him. Link noticed that these people were slightly broader and shorter than Hylians, as they crowded around him speaking quick bursts of their language; Link couldn't help but be amused as he was ushered into the city by the excitedly gibbering crowd.

"Egluro yr cerrynt! Syflyd! Cadw draw!" a voice boomed from the edge of the gathering, the crowd parted to reveal a relatively tall and somewhat portly man dressed in what appeared to be regal garments. The man strode up to Link, though he was tall for his people he still only reached Link's chin, he wore a frown and scrutinized Link harshly, "Ucheldir?" he asked finally, Link nodded. The man stared for a long moment then broke into a wide grin and embraced Link as a brother, lifting him off the ground with the force of his affection, he then turned to the crowd and raised his hands as if he were about to make a speech, "Fe ys ucheldir!!" he boomed and the crowd erupted in cheers and jubilation. He led Link down the streets towards a mansion on a high hill that overlooked the city speaking in ripples of the strange language the whole way up.

"We're ya goin' so fast?" it was Navi flying as fast as she could to catch up and sit on Link's shoulder.

"Like I know." He said as he was dragged up the cobblestone streets.

"Ti bryd cynyawa ag myfi heno!" the excited man announced rather loudly.

"He said we're going to his house for dinner…" Navi whispered in Link's ear.

This certainly seemed to be the case because he led them right up to the large mansion on the hill, "Bara! Osai! CIG!" the man bellowed as he burst through the ornate wooden doors. The servants in the entrance hall and probably in the rest of the house immediately rushed off in the same direction. He led Link into an incredible sitting room and practically flung him onto a sofa, he blew around the room whirlwind fashion and returned to sit a cross from Link handing him a large cup brimming with a murky liquid. The man beamed at him, "Yfed, yfed." He urged. Link took a small drink and retched. The liquid didn't taste bad but it burned going down so that he may as well have been drinking molten steel from a crucible. He coughed and wiped his eyes, which had begun to water.

The man let out a bark that Link thought could either be a laugh or a natural reaction to the potent drink. He reached over patting Link on the back and nearly knocking him to the floor, whatever his reaction he didn't seem offended for which Link wasn't sure he was grateful or mournful. Navi leaned over the cup and took a tiny sip, which had about the same effect as she reeled and flew around Link's head in wobbly circles.

"Rwan, traeddu myfi am eich anturiaeth hyn heddiw." The man said leaning back.

"He wants to hear what you've done up until now." Navi translated.

Link proceeded to tell the man, through Navi, of the forest where he grew up, how he left the forest in search of adventure and saved the young princess Zelda from a band of raiders, which was of course a lie but he doubted the man would ever have believed him had he told the truth. He told him of Gannondorf's rise to power and the resistance he and Dael had roused and finally of his defection from his homeland, after he was finished the man, who's name he had learned was Ungoed, bowed his head soberly.

"You are a better man than I, Link of Hyrule." He said solemnly through Navi.

Link squirmed uncomfortably, "Please don't do that." He said.

"But you are a mage, then? You must see Rhain!" He leapt up and rushed over to a tapestry which was frayed on the bottom and had nothing on it other than a turtle stitched into the center, Ungoed plucked a thread from the bottom of the tapestry and summoned one of his servants, who brought a silver basin full of water. Ungoed dropped the thread in and the water rippled outward, Link looked on amazed as a ceiling that didn't match the one above him came into focus.

"What is it Ungoed, I'm very busy." A deep rich voice emanated from the basin causing the water to ripple slightly.

"We are having dinner…"

"I have better things to do than to gorge myself and listen to you prattle on about wars you never fought in." the voice interrupted.

"Not today Rhain, I have someone you should meet."

"Another noble seeking to have his own freshwater bay?" the voice asked wearily.

"No," Ungoed said barely able to contain himself, "You'll just have to come and see for yourself.

"Very well, Ungoed but if you are wasting my time…"

"I'm not, believe me."

"Very well." The voice conceded and the water darkened the reflection swirled until it reflected only the ceiling above them.

The table at Ungoed's mansion was magnificent; a fish the size of a horse was at the center of the table and surrounding it were an assortment of large waterfowl, and trays piled high with roasted vegetables wrapped in seaweed. A kind if plump lady was already seated whom Ungoed introduced as his wife Drudwen. Link bowed politely and she told him through Navi how glad she was to meet him as her father had weaned her on stories of the Ancient Elves, it made Link somewhat uncomfortable to have so much lore and myth surrounding his people, what if he couldn't live up to their expectations.

Almost before they could be seated a pomp butler entered, "May I present the Lord of the Isles, Magus R…"

A very dark skinned tall man in loose robes blew past him before he had finished the introduction, "They know who I am."

He and Ungoed exchanged a few pleasantries and Link was somewhat interested to note that it was Ungoed who bowed to Rhain and not the other way around, Rhain said something in an impatient tone and Ungoed pointed to Link. A look of shock passed over Rhain's face and he made his way to Link who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "You are from the Eastern Lands, from Hyrule?" Link was somewhat surprised to hear him speaking Hylian. He nodded taken aback by the man's strange appearance he was a head taller than Ungoed and probably had an inch or two on Link though he didn't seem to be of Hylian descent. "How did you come here across the Veil?"

At first Link was confused, _Veil, what's he talking about?_ He thought to himself but then he remembered seeing the thick mist beneath the faeries' ship as they sailed through the skies. "The faeries brought me over on their ship." He explained.

"Ah, so I see." He said noticing Navi, "this is a Hylian fairy? They are somewhat smaller than their counterparts to the north but I suspect Gwendolyn has had much to do with that." Navi stuck her tongue out at the man, which seemed to amuse him somewhat.

"I'm the first of my family to be born outside of Orisi." Navi said proudly.

Rhain ignored her and addressed Link instead, "But I heard Gannondorf was conquered, why did you leave your homeland?"

Link paused, "I need training in magic."

Rhain's dark eyes flashed interestedly, "Indeed."

Link noticed that Ungoed and Drudwen had already begun to eat and that he was also hungry. Thankfully though it seemed Rhain had finished sizing him up for now, he turned.

"If that is all you need me for I will take my leave." Rhain told Ungoed. Then, turning back to Link, "When you are ready I left a boat moored to the private dock outside this mansion it will bring you to me, the Wizard's council convenes in three weeks so make it soon. He then disintegrated into mist and vanished.

Rhun wiped his blade free of moblin gore on the grass, as Reikou and Sheik slung droplets of blood in an arch before resheathing their blades. Dael and Aaron rode up behind them.

"Did you finish them off?" Aaron asked, Reikou nodded.

"They bear the White Wings of Albion on their chests." Dael said turning one over and pointed to the crudely painted swan on the moblin's chest that was the insignia of their sister nation to the south.

"Tensions have been growing between us of late, I wonder why…" Sheik said.

Aaron looked away when Sheik spoke; he found it hard to believe that Zelda and Sheik were the same person. Sheik was a good three inches taller than Zelda and broader though still pretty delicate for a male, his eyes were red whereas Zelda's had been blue but all these were pretty easy tricks for someone as accomplished in magic as Zelda, it was their personalities that he couldn't quite place. Zelda had been cheerful, bright and approachable, where Sheik was dark, gloomy and brooding. It would be understandable if it were just her mourning Link's death but that didn't seem to be the case, Sheik didn't mourn, he wasn't pleased about Link's death but he didn't seem deeply affected by it. Aaron didn't like it, he didn't like it at all and he liked this new character from the northern realms even less and he wagered that if Link had been here he would've been of the same opinion.

The group turned south towards the forest, which had become their base of operations. Links mantle had been shouldered by these six, Dael, Aaron, Sheik, Reikou, Taiga and now Rhun and they found it a heavy burden even between them.


	10. Chapter 10: Unifying War Rekindled

Link leapt out of bed coughing and frantically trying to wipe near freezing water out of his face

Link leapt out of bed coughing and frantically trying to wipe near freezing water out of his face.

"WHAT!?" he shouted at Navi who was nearly incapacitated with laughter.

"I just wanted to see if I could do it like Rhain showed me." She said wiping her eyes.

Link grumbled and stripped off his now wet clothes and changed into dry ones, he strapped the Master Sword to his back and Lucas's blade to his belt. He then threw on the tattered cloak he had escaped in and opened the door into the atrium of Rhain's tower. Rhain was already waiting for him, they were leaving today for Wizard's Isle so they could settle in and finish Link's training in the Annwn'iath before the Wizard's Council began.

"Are you ready to depart?" he asked Link in his own language.

"As I'll ever be…" Link replied less fluently.

"Well you look ready, it was a good idea to wash your hair." The mage commented, looking him over.

"It wasn't my idea." Link mumbled grumpily.

Rhain looked confused until another orb of icy water collided with the back of Link's head. "Got you again!" Navi crowed.

Rhain couldn't help but chuckle, "I see you have been using that trick to torment your partner."

"Not until today, I wanted to wait until I could make it _really_ cold."

Link gave Navi a dangerously cheery smile, "What did I ever do without you?" he said in tones dripping with sarcasm.

She shrugged playfully and sat on top of his soggy head, "Go that way!" she pointed after Rhain.

Rhain's boat awaited them outside the lavish tower, it was a small flat bottom boat with a carved canopy in the shape of a turtle's shell and the front curved up into a turtles head. They stepped aboard and nearly before they had taken their seats the vessel glided forward.

"What is it like…the tower?" Link asked, unable to find enough words to express the thought eloquently in the Annwn'iath.

"It's similar in architecture to mine, however the Wizard's Tower is a good deal larger."

Link nodded watching the sprawling city of Whiteoak slip away, as the white stone houses rolled lazily by an enormous oak tree caught Link's eye. "What's that?" Link asked.

"That is the Oak that Illius planted as part of his training. You will see many other wonders in these lands that are attributed to him, the Wizard's Tower is one of them."

Link gazed out towards what his instincts told him was the center of the land of Orisi, Wizards Isle.

"You wanted to see me?" Rhun entered the large room in the stone fort at the edge of the land of Hyrule it was a remnant, a reminder of the war that engulfed these lands at the dawn of history and now their base of operations. Dael sat at the head of a long wooden table, pensive and looking very displeased, the others sat around him all with the same look on their face.

"I need your help, Rhun." Dael said slowly, fixing him with an unwavering gaze.

"I will be of assistance if I can." Rhun said politely.

"I need you to explain this." He tossed an iron helm onto the table; it bounced a couple of times and rolled to a stop in front of the warrior from the north. "What do you make of that?" He leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together never moving his gaze from the swordsman.

Rhun picked up the helm and scrutinized it carefully, "It is an Albion soldier's helmet, why?"

"Try taking a closer look." Dael urged still fixing Rhun with a withering gaze.

Rune looked it over a little more closely and noticed a figure on the helms brow; it was a finely sculpted wolf's head.

"I couldn't help but notice that your sword pommel is shaped very similarly to the wolf on that helm…" the entire group with the exception of Sheik was staring at him. "I never really did hear the full story; why _did_ you come to Hyrule Al'Rhun yr Ailosod?"

Rhun's face hardened, "I came to Hyrule after I lost my family, I had nothing to lose and so I relocated to get away from my homeland and the family it reminded me of, is that good enough for you?" he tossed the helmet back to Dael, "I will take my leave now if it please your majesty." He said condescendingly and stormed out before Dael could issue a reply.

"It seems to be falling apart at the seams, we can't hold it together without him." Aaron sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"You mean Link?" Taiga asked.

"I don't know how he did it, we are all different people with different beliefs and different ideals. Of course we are going to come to different conclusions." Reikou observed.

"NO!" Dael slammed his fist onto the table, "We cannot lose this battle, we cannot let ourselves be torn apart so easily, we have to hold it together as much for Link as for Hyrule!"

"I agree," Sheik spoke up, "Hyrule will not survive on it's own, Ganondorf lives and as long as that remains true this land will need heroes, heroes like Link was, heroes like we must be."

Dael nodded but Aaron grimaced, "How can you suggest that we remain strong when we don't even like each other!?"

Reikou remained calm and placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, "I don't think any of us would go so far as to say…"

Aaron jerked his arm away, "You…" he said menacingly, pointing at Sheik who returned the insult with an even gaze, "I don't like you, I don't like your looks, I don't like your attitude and I especially don't like your lack of regard for friendship."

"The princess remains, as ever, our friend…" Reikou began.

"THAT IS _NOT_ ZELDA!" Aaron bellowed, "Zelda…she cared for Link, we all did and all of us were affected deeply by his passing…all except for him!"

Reikou started to protest but Sheik spoke first, "He is right, the princess and I are not the same, but to say that I did not treasure my friendship with the Hero of Time, that is unforgivable, do I make myself clear?" he had started out calm and even but by the time he had finished Aaron was visibly shaken but his animosity was still clearly etched into his face, he composed himself and stalked out of the fortress.

Lucas fumed silently in his study, with Link gone it was like the very heart of Hyrule had been ripped out and the body that remained would die shortly after. The Communion of Nobles a small group that operated within the Royal Court of the Kingdom of Hyrule usually for the good of the people but since Kale, the former leader of the communion had been replaced by his son Kain, things had taken a turn for the worst. His sister had forewarned him about a coming storm but it seemed to be encroaching on all fronts not to mention the dark clouds gathering right here in the heart of Hyrule. According to the evidence that had been gathered by his Reikou and the others the Nivians to the north no longer wished to honor the treaties of old. Calliope was growing distant or rather he was growing distant from her, it was catastrophe piled upon catastrophe. He had to march against the northern lands, if they had indeed allied with Albion against Hyrule and he waited for them to attack then Hyrule would surely fall, they could not defend two fronts. Also there was the matter of the Evil King, surely he would not let the opportunity afforded by the death of Hyrule's hero go to waste, perhaps it was he who was orchestrating this from beyond the mortal coil. However, this was not the immediate issue; should he march on the northern lands Kain would surely use that as fuel on the fire he was building beneath the throne and before long he would wear the crown; however, should he fail to march Hyrule would fall, the Shadelands couldn't be relied upon as the pass was treacherous at this time of the year. Nivia wouldn't wait until the pass thawed in spring, they were completely vulnerable to attack, but then his decision had already been made, it had been made as soon as he'd seen the helm that Reikou had brought before him but thinking it over made him feel better about it; This was his father's kingdom, his kingdom, he would not sacrifice it to the neighboring lands the survival of this land was more important than it's King. He buckled his sword onto his belt and pulled his own helm down over his head, he took a deep breath and began to descend the spiral staircase that led to the throne room.

The Highest generals of the Hylian legions were assembled in the throne room as Lucas took his seat, "Assemble your regiments, we march for Nivia at dawn and remind them of why they signed the treaty of Praxus in the first place!" The generals roared a battlecry, not one questioned their Kings authority, they followed him with all the loyalty and faith they had shown his father. Lucas heaved a sigh as the generals filed out to muster their respective regiments; war had come to Hyrule.


	11. Chapter 11: Betrayal

Link stood in the center of a mammoth circular room, it was dark and the five men that surrounded him were veiled in shadows t

Link stood in the center of a mammoth circular room, it was dark and the five men that surrounded him were veiled in shadows though he recognized one as Rhain from the style of his robes.

"He does have power," Spoke the one to his rear left, "but I doubt whether or not he can control it…"

"Control can be learned, Eira." Said a the man to his front right, "The question is; who among us can take on an apprentice?"

"No one; even if none of us had an apprentice already there are thousands of acolytes in waiting, none of us has time free to teach another student." A murmur of ascent went up from the five wizards.

"I can…" The man directly in front of him spoke now and the other four immediately fell silent. "I currently have no apprentice nor any acceptable acolytes."

"Eryr?" the man to his front left said questioningly.

"You are ready to take on another apprentice?" the man to his rear right asked softly.

"I will teach this man because I must." The man to his front said solemnly.

Link felt intensely uncomfortable, mainly because though their conversation was about him it wasn't directed at him, they didn't seem to care much about his opinion.

"How do you mean?" the man to his front right asked.

"Because; Blaidden, Darkness is welling up, ready to take the ancient lands from us, this man who has held the shards of Darkness at bay may just be the key to defeating the Dark Power once and for all."

This had seemingly struck a deep chord with the others, "Is it possible!?" the one called Eira said.

"It certainly seems to be the case…" Rhain supported.

"Then it is right that Eryr should train him, rather we should all teach this man to the best of our abilities…" added Blaidden.

"We all have our own apprentices to worry about…" the man to his rear right protested in a low hiss

"Indeed you are correct, Neidr, however I know Efnyn could use someone her own age to train with." Rhain interjected.

"As could Kenau…" Blaidden added.

"A good point, Gwenwyn, I think, would also benefit from having an adversary." Neidr conceded.

"And I know Caeneir grows lonesome on the mountain." Eira concluded.

"Well I suppose that concludes this order of business, have you anything to add?" Eryr asked.

It took Link a moment to realize the question was directed at him. "Only, that I would like to begin as soon as possible, I fear what may happen to my homeland whilst I am away." Link said trying to make it sound as polite as possible with his abbreviated knowledge of the Annwn'iath but the others seemed pleased.

"Already he speaks our language." Eryr observed, "this may go quicker than I originally thought." And with that they began to file out.

"Well how'd it go?" Navi asked as soon as Link had left the dark sublevel of the tower.

"Good, I think." Link replied.

"Sounds to me like it did." A rough looking man said from the corner, he stepped out and extended his hand, which Link took. "I am Kenau…" he began.

"You are Blaidden's apprentice?" Link asked.

"Indeed, you have met my master?" he replied curiously.

"Not officially."

"Ah, I see," he said, "it's always like that at first…dark I mean. It was the same when I was evaluated, but I would wager that you have caused quite a stir between the old men."

"How so?" Link asked as they ascended the steps to the tower's lavish entrance hall.

"You are of the Ucheldiri are you not? You will be the first Ucheldir mage since master Eryr." He laughed, a short barking laugh that reminded him of Ungoed.

"Eryr," Link began, uncertain of how to word his question, "is he like the leader of the Wizard's Council?"

Kenau laughed again, "Officially the Wizard's Council has no leader, but…"

"But?" Link pressed.

"Let me put it to you this way, whenever the wizards are together and Eryr and another each tell you to do something differently no one will hold you to blame if you obey Eryr, he holds a certain amount of authority among the other four." Link nodded as they emerged into the brightly lit hall.

"Kenau!" the two turned, to see a small dark woman somewhat younger than Link waiting by the large wooden doors at the entrance.

"Hello, Efnyn." Kenau said cheerfully.

The young woman hurried up and threw her arms around Kenau before turning to Link, "You must be the one master told me about, I was on an errand and only just arrived, Link correct?"

Link took the hand she offered, "Yes, and you are Efnyn?"

"Yup, I must say I was very excited about meeting you, to think after all these years an Ancient Elf in Orisi again, it's rather exhilarating." Link wasn't sure how to respond to this, luckily he didn't have to as at that moment the three entered the dining hall where the wizards with the exception of Eryr were seated at the high table and the other tables were full of acolytes and the other apprentices. Link was led to a table that seated four other fairly young men.

"Ah, you must be Link, the Ucheldir." A woman said softly without getting up.

"I suppose I am." Link said taking a seat in between Kenau and Efnyn.

"I am Caeneir and this is Gwenwyn." He introduced in a cold sharp voice, he offered his hand and Gwenwyn inclined her head politely, "We are the apprentices of Eira, and Neidr."

"It's a pleasure." Link said taking his hand and giving Gwenwyn a polite nod in return.

"Our respective masters have informed us of the role we are to play in your training." Caeneir said so that Link was unable to determine right away whether he was excited or resentful.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Kenau offered, "I'm tired of getting beaten by my master." The other's chuckled and agreed it would be a nice change to have someone less skilled than they to compete with, which didn't exactly make Link feel better but at least they didn't resent having to help train him.

Lucas stood at the edge of the Hylian army's encampment gazing through the woods at the town they would be raiding tomorrow. Only his Royal Guard headed by Josan Marke accompanied him on the raids the other regiments had been posted on the boarders.

Keith approached and kneeled before his King, "You wanted to see me your majesty?"

Lucas inhaled deeply, "I know you know where the princess and the others went."

Keith began to perspirate slightly, "I…I only thought…"

Lucas raised a hand to cut him off, Keith flinched, "I don't know why you kept this information from me but I do not question your intentions. The reason I called you here is because I need you to tell them what is likely to happen in Hyrule once my campaign here is over."

Keith nodded, "Is that all?"

Lucas thought for a moment, "For my sister…tell her,"

"Sire?" Keith pressed

"Nothing…"

"As you wish my lord." Lucas dismissed him and he mounted up on his horse and thundered off in the direction of Hyrule.

Darkness enveloped the fortress where the heroes slept. Rhun was careful not to make any noise as he crept out of the gate and sprinted through the woods, he was too consumed in thought to notice the slight shifting of the shadows beyond the trees. He came to a small outcropping of rock where he squeezed through a small crevasse in the rock. He emerged again hours later, he made off through the trees but as soon as he passed the first one he was jerked off his feet and slammed against the rough bark.

"On a little late night outing?" it was Reikou.

"Please let go." Was his only reply. Reikou complied only to kick him onto his back and plant his foot firmly on his chest, "What's the meaning of this." Rhun roared.

"I might ask you the same." The sheikah returned coolly. "I didn't want to believe that you could be betraying us but you haven't offered any evidence to the contrary."

"I just needed some time to think." Rhun explained.

Reikou snorted scornfully, "There are plenty of less suspiscious places to do that."

"Perhaps…let me up." Rhun struggled slightly until Reikou pressed the tip of his sword against the warrior's cheek, Rhun scowled.

"Not until you offer some sort of explaination as to what your doing out here."

"I told you, I just needed to clear my head." Rhun protested.

"Don't lie!" Reikou said raising his voice now.

Rhune sighed and closed his eyes resignedly; "Alright, Alright…there's a fortification just on the other side of that hill, they are flying the Albion banner, I've been coming here for the last three nights to observe their workings."

Reikou let up a bit, "And…" he said expectantly.

"I think they're securing a path into Hyrule proper."

Reikou lifted the warrior off the ground by his collar and threw him in the direction of the cave, "Show me." He commanded.

The grotto was narrow and damp and many times they were forced to crawl on their stomachs. Suddenly a shaft of moonlight pierced the darkness, following it Reikou could see a dark banner that stood out starkly against the moon.

"Keep quiet and follow me." Reikou said.

"What are you doing!?" Rhun hissed.

"Getting a closer look." Reikou replied, leaping skillfully through the hole. A moment later Rhun struggled through after him, lying in the grass to keep from being spotted. Reikou could see the fort, assembled quickly out of logged trees it was nevertheless well fortified and he could see guards posted around the gate and on short towers around the compound. He swore softly, it was too well fortified for just their small group to take unaided. As he was about to turn to head back he felt a sharp blow on the back of his neck and thunder roared in his ears, as his vision faded to black he saw Rhun sillouetted against the moonlight standing above him.


	12. Chapter 12: The Drwg

Dawn had not yet fallen on the village of Volfen the soldiers of Hyrule had forsaken their armor and rubbed their faces and le

Dawn had not yet fallen on the village of Volfen the soldiers of Hyrule had forsaken their armor and rubbed their faces and leather arming coats with mud; even Lucas had adopted the new attire.

"Remember," Lucas hissed, "no deaths; we're sending a message not causing a massacre." The soldiers behind him nodded.

"Sir the envoy of the Grand Wolf Hall is approximately thirty leagues away, he'll be here by dawn." Reported a scout.

"Excellent, let's give him something to report to his master." He replied.

The soldiers moved swiftly and silently fanning out into the village, the scout went to the center of the village and waited for each soldier to take a position by a house and then lit the lantern he was holding. As soon as the soldiers noticed the light they kicked in the doors of the houses and immediately took hostage the father of the respective household, within moments the entire village was bound securely in the township's central square. Dawn broke over the mountains as the envoy rode into the village; he nearly toppled off his mount when he found the entire village held hostage and Lucas smeared in mud blocking the exit.

"H-Hylians!" the man shouted, turning to run and, finding the way blocked by more mud-smeared soldiers blocking his way out, turned back towards Lucas.

"Tell your Lord this," Lucas shouted, his voice reverberating throughout the silent square, "the peoples of Hyrule have not forgotten the Treaty of Cairn!"

Reikou awoke to the glare of bright magical lanterns that were placed in all four corners of the room preventing him from using the shadows to escape, Rhun stood over him.

"You treacherous trash!!" Raikou exclaimed flinging himself at the Nivian only to be stopped short by the chains that bit into his wrists.

"Quiet, they don't know I'm here." Rhun shushed, he was wearing the helm that Dael had recovered from one of the soldiers that had strayed from the fort and a set of matching armor.

"Good, then it will take them even longer to find your corpse." He spat.

Rhun didn't say anything but smashed the two nearest lanterns, when he looked back the chains were limp and the sheikah was nowhere to be found. "Running isn't your style, Reikou…where are you?" the shadows created by extinguishing the two lanterns seemed to shift and bend, suddenly the darkness seemed to flicker and Rhun was knocked to the ground with Reikou on top of him, "Wait!!" Rhun shouted before the sheikah could strike, "Just wait a moment."

Reikou's small knife stopped dead the tip of the blade brushing the warrior's forehead; "Start talking, whom do you serve?"

"No one!" Rhun hissed urgently.

"I don't believe you!" Reikou growled putting pressure on the blade.

"I brought you in so I could get information."

"What kind of information? SPEAK!!"

"Not now, they'll discover us!" Reikou lifted him off the ground and slammed him back down, "Alright!!" Rhun hissed, "I needed to know if they were working with Nivia and if so what their plans were.

"And?"

"Not now!"

Reikou jerked him off the floor and slammed him against the wall, only he didn't stop there, they went through the stone as if it were nothing more than a shadow and a moment later Rhun was thrown across his room at their own fortress. Where the others had all gathered, "Now we can have a long refreshing group chat." Rhun hung his head.

"You have brought this land to war, what do you have to say for yourself." Kain's voice echoed through the hall.

Lucas returned the Communion's wrathful glare with his own cool and even gaze. "I have done what I thought was necessary to preserve the sovereignty of this land." He said calmly.

"What _you _thought!?" Kain roared, "You acted without the consent or consultation of the Communion!"

"I deny nothing." Lucas returned.

Kain sighed, lowering his head to hide the smirk of victory, "Lucas, you are my friend and it pains me that it has come to this…seize him!" the Knights of the Communion stepped forward to surround the King, it was their last action, Lucas drew his sword and struck each of them down as easily as if he were swatting a swarm of irksome flies. Kain staggered back in fear as Lucas raised his blood-soaked sword above his head. He brought it down in a crimson arc and flung it into the table, with the Communion still stunned he removed his crown, cast it across the table and strode calmly out of the palace.

"This is disturbing news." Dael pondered after he'd heard what Rhun had to say, "I don't see how the Nivians and the Albians can coordinate such an attack so long as the Shadelands stand in their way; the sheikah will not betray us to our enemies."

Reikou looked away, "That may not be the case…" he said slowly.

"What!?" Aaron cried, "I thought we were allies!"

"Lord Izanagi has always supported the Hylian cause, however there are…others."

"What others?" Dael asked patiently.

"We call them the Oathbreakers," Reikou started, "They are the remnants of our armies from the Unifying War. They are led by Akimare Michinose, he is the greatest war hero from that era and took the betrayal of the Hylian Royal family personally."

"What threat do they pose?" Dael asked calmly.

"More than likely they won't do much more than traffic information between Nivia and Albion, but…"

"But?" Aaron asked expectantly.

"But if Nivia were to somehow convince them to fight…Michinose is my uncle, I well know his skills and his army was the most feared during the Unifying War. If he fights there is none who can stand against him."

Dael hung his head, "Even though you say that, if he fights…we must stand."

"I have thought of that." Reikou said slowly.

"And?" the group leaned in expectantly.

"Hatashiai…" he said quietly.

"What is that?" Taiga asked interested and urgent all at once.

"A duel of sorts, one on one combat…to the death."

"To the death!?" Rhun cried, "I thought you said he was unbeatable?"

"It's our only chance, should I win it is custom for the army to withdraw, should I lose…well, you are not sheikah you are under no such obligation…"

"But…" Rhun started to protest but Dael stopped him.

"This will work?" he asked the sheikah.

"It's our best shot." Dael nodded accepting this. "At any rate, it's not likely he will fight. My uncle may have different views but he is no radical, he still possesses the patience, wisdom and honor expected of any warlord he will not ride into battle without a just cause."

"That at least is comforting." Dael sighed.

"Then I am sorry to bring you news less comforting…" The group turned to see a travel worn and harried Keith stride through the large wooden doors.

"Ill news is ill company." Dael said though he smiled and embraced Keith warmly, "What news from our King?"

"Unfortunately it is as I said, ill news…"

Dael frowned in earnest now, "Do tell…" he said sitting his old friend down at the table.

Link broke away from Kenau panting, but he didn't seem quite as tired as his opponent a slight vibration in the air behind him was enough warning to avoid Gwenwyn's blade. He leapt and twisted through the air to land behind her, flicking the flat of his blade against her wrist sending the blade into the trunk of a nearby tree, Efnyn leapt from the same tree flinging several small knives at him. Link rolled to side avoiding them but it put him off his footing and Caeneir leapt from behind another tree and aimed a sweeping kick at his legs, it was a perfectly executed attack but they did not take into account the Hylian's intuition. Link regained just enough footing to back flip over the kick and intercepted the chop that would have ended the battle with his foot, kicking the man's sword high into the air he landed and sprung forward lunging at Caenir with controlled and precise ferocity that came with his years of experience, his blade glanced off the man's head he caught his opponent's blade just as Efnyn landed next to Gwenwyr, he closed the distance in a flash and brought the pommel of each sword down on the back of the girls' necks. Kenau readied himself, both in awe of the Elf's abilities and slightly disappointed that their attack had failed so completely.

"You can surrender you know." Link said leveling his own sword at the young man.

"You do not comprehend what it is we are training you to fight, the darkness will never surrender and you will be unable to show it mercy."

Link shrugged and leapt through the air, Kenau raised his sword only to have it knocked aside by the first blade while the second collided with the side of his skull. 

He and the others gathered themselves off the ground, despite the force and precision of his blows none of them bore a single scratch, this was due to a magical barrier that surrounded himself and the others and was also the reason that he was using the Kin Blade as the Master Sword was impervious to such spells.

The others bowed reverently, "Your skill in arddyfa is surely the best in this land, there is nothing that we or even our masters could teach you in this area that you don't already know." Kenau said panting and leaning on his sword.

Link grinned, tossing Caeneir his blade, "I guess that means I pass…but what is this darkness you keep mentioning, I thought Gannondorf…"

"You weren't far off," Efnyn panted collecting her knives and leaning against a tree, "we call it the Drwg, it is the Elder Thing which spawned all the demons that plague our nightmares and folk tales."

Link thought on this, "We have tales of such a thing, we call it the Nightgod, but it is only a myth told to frighten children…"

"So I thought too, when I first heard of it," Caeneir said quietly in his cold logical voice that checked Link's skepticism for a moment, "The Drwg is the darkness, everything that is evil or bad in this world is the influence of the Drwg."

"That seems a bit convenient, don't you think?" Link asked, "How do you say Kenau?"

Kenau shrugged, "I do not argue with my brethren, they are entitled to their beliefs. I do not buy in to such ephemeral ideals, however they have all had their fortunes cast, I have not, perhaps that affords some insight into such things."

"What do you mean." Link asked regaining his breath and sheathing his sword.

"It's the most important choice of Yr Wyddrugi, we call it _Dyfodol _and it comes at the end of the mage's labyrinth, the final task. The one who performs the ritual is called Syllu she is ancient and skilled in her art she casts everyone's future it is how she determines what your name will be however whether she tells you or not is up to you."

Link thought on this for a moment, "Well, should we head back to the tower?"

The others nodded and they turned back to the monolithic spire that loomed over the entirety of Wizard's Isle. Link hung back a little from the others, a multitude of questions raced through his head and none of them were pleasant to think about.


	13. Chapter 13: King of Hyrule

Lucas and his regiment of two hundred royal guards rode proudly through the streets of Hyrule

Lucas and his regiment of two hundred royal guards rode proudly through the streets of Hyrule. The people lay flowers on the streets before their former ruler and held their heads high so that their tears wouldn't fall before their King.

"Where are you going my Lord." Asked one small boy innocently.

"I am your King no longer." Lucas said bitterly.

"That is not true!" Shouted one man at the back of the crowd, "You are the King of our hearts, Lucas, King of the Peoples of Hyrule!!" The crowd cheered their agreement.

Lucas was moved by their display and rode out of the gates of Hyrule with the cheers still ringing in his ears, Calliope wept silently as she rode beside her lord. "Calliope, why do you weep?" Lucas said somewhat reprimanding.

"I'm afraid Lucas, I don't do this well, I'm not like your sister." She sobbed helplessly.

Lucas smiled tenderly, "Don't worry, you don't think I would have let it come to this if I didn't have a plan, do you?"

Calliope sniffed, "Well what is it?"

"We will join the resistance."

Calliope almost grinned, "You were only just deposed, there isn't one."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!" Dael cried coming over the hill followed by Keith and the others. "We are ever at your service your majesty."

Lucas beamed and clapped him on the shoulder, "You have my thanks Dael."

After clearing the upper floors of debris the tower was able to accommodate Lucas's full entourage. After the soldiers had settled in Lucas met with Dael and the others downstairs, purposefully avoiding Sheik's gaze.

"Welcome to our humble abode." Dael said clapping the former monarch on the shoulder.

"Humble indeed, but very hidden, it will come in useful." Lucas thanked him

"Our home is your home." Sheik said seeming to find amusement in how uncomfortable he could make his brother who seemed to be utterly flustered as opposed to his usual laid back state.

"But how will you reclaim your throne?" Taiga said cutting straight to the point.

Lucas looked a little amused at his question, "I have no intention of turning directly against the castle?"

"What! Why?" Aaron exclaimed.

"Because if the Nivians and the Albians march on Hyrule then we will be better off fighting with the palace guard than against them." He reasoned, though he didn't seem entirely thrilled by the prospect of fighting for his usurper.

"Well I suppose you have a point at that, but do you really think we can triumph if they both march?" Dael asked gravely.

"Hopefully recent events will buy enough peacetime for the pass to the Shadelands to thaw."

"That may or may not work to our advantage." Reikou piped in.

"How so?"

"The Sheikah are allied with Hyrule as a whole but in reality there is a group that works underground to oppose Hylian rule, if the opportunity arises I believe their leader will march against you."

Lucas frowned, "I was never informed of this!" he said affronted.

"The sheikah don't make such matters public, if it makes you feel any better it was not my decision." Reikou reassured.

Lucas didn't look consoled, "Well, what of the islands to the west?"

Taiga looked doubtful, "Zora do not inhabit the western ocean and for good reason; the area you call the Veiled Sea is dangerous, there is no passage on or below the water and you can't reach the seas beyond without first passing through the veil."

Lucas frowned, "Even though you say that, I don't see any other way. Will none of your people help us?"

"The young Zora men are always looking for the next adventure, I'm sure we can find enough to suit you."

"Excellent, we set sail before the new moon, get together as many as you can but make sure they are ready to fight by then."

"It will be done my lord." The Zora promised.

"Reikou, can you gather together the sheikah who are still in Hyrule?"

"There are not many, but I will do what I can." The sheikah bowed.

"Splendid; Dael, Aaron, rally the free peoples of Hyrule let them know we are out there, let them know we are ready to fight, and let them know that they too must be ready."

Dael placed a closed fist over his chest, "It's as good as done."

"And you," he turned to Rhun, "I want you to tell me all you can of the

Lucas reclined back easily into his newest seat of authority, _this could actually work,_ he thought to himself.

"Concentrate!" Eryr's command cut through Link's trance like a knife.

"I was trying." Link said irritably, still sitting in the middle of the tower surrounded by large smooth stones.

"Not hard enough…" the old mage accused from behind a book of spells.

Link frowned and allowed the solitude to permeate his consciousness again like cool water that filled his spirit. He was floating above the highest spire of Hyrule Castle letting the breeze of his homeland fill his soul. As his spirit became increasingly tranquil the landscape began to change, blood overflowed the banks of the River Hyrule and Lake Hylia was stained sanguine, flames scorched the verdant fields and blackened the forests to smoldering heaps. "NO!" he cried, snapping out of his trance as the stones plummeted back to the floor.

"Control your emotions, acolyte!" Eryr cried, catching the stones before they struck the ground.

"I saw…" Link tried to catch his breath, "Hyrule…destroyed!"

Eryr stood up curiously, "I've never heard of one so untried using occlumency before, are you sure you saw what you think you saw?"

Link glared at the wizard, "I saw only what there was to see."

"Very well, but if you want to help them I suggest you finish your training here."

"I have every intention of completing my training, but afterwards I will be returning to my homeland."

"As you wish it." Eryr dismissed returning to his seat, a sign for Link to get on with his training.

Link let the extraneous thoughts fall away like droplets of water letting the swirling mists of absolute nothingness engulf his mind. The miasma blocked out all thought and cares that clouded his psyche and he felt his body become light as air. Eryr peeked over the edge of his book observing his young apprentice who was now floating a good meter off the floor of the tower accompanied by the stones that surrounded him, "Not bad for a beginner." He mused to himself.

Kain reclined onto the great throne relishing the moment, his moment. He had finally executed his coup d'etat and become the monarch of the Kingdom of Hyrule, the first part of the plan was complete. He waved away the courtiers and the guards wanting a moment to bask in the victory he had so richly earned. Once the chamber was empty he rose and strode to the center of the room, kneeling as a shadowy figure rose from the floor. Ganondorf's yellow eyes glared out of the darkness, "You would do well to bring me good news."

"Yes my lord, Lucas has been stripped of power and the rule of the Kingdom is mine, what is your next command?"

"Excellent, place the armies of Hyrule on the borders, draw the sheikah out of hiding and squash any rebellion that may be stirring up."

"It will be done, my lord."

"See that it is." The shade of the Evil King vanished.

"As you wish…father."


	14. Chapter 14:Duality

"Move!" Blaidden shouted as Link and Kenau dove out of the way of the falling oak. The enormous tree, felled by Link's spell, crashed to the ground, "You _have _to learn to control your emotions, otherwise your spells will keep getting out of control." Scolded the mage.

"Yes, master." Link said apologetically.

"Try it again." Blaidden sighed.

Link concentrated again upon the element of air, Kenau was offering some tips but Link was already far away. The mist that was his neutral ground parted and he was floating just above the peak of a high mountain with the icy wind whipping through his hair. He extended his palm forward and opened his eyes just in time to see the invisible lance he'd conjured split the air with a deafening crack and struck the adjacent tree with enough force to peel the bark away.

"Excellent!" Blaidden praised, "Now _that's_ more like it!"

Kenau examined the tree that had been struck the bark was peeled back in long strips and the opposite side was a mess of splinters, "Nice work," he complimented, "I think you've got the hang of it."

"I agree, lets put him with the other _Annysgedi_ and see how he fares." Blaidden suggested.

"The what?" Link asked not recognizing the word despite his growing vocabulary in the new language.

"It means untempered, or untried; in magic they are the students who have yet to pass all three challenges of the Yr Wyddrugi." Kenau explained.

"What are these challenges I have to pass?" Link asked, curious as they packed up and headed for the training grounds.

"The first two are different depending on your strengths and weaknesses. The first is designed to test your skill in magic and the second measures your power." Link took it all in as Kenau explained it, trying to predict what his tests would be like. "The third is by far the hardest, we call it the Labyrinth and it is within its twisted passages that you will have to overcome each of your weaknesses in order to make it to the center." Link pondered on this for a moment.

"What kind of tests will there be in the Labyrinth?" he asked.

"It uses your deepest fears and your most impassible obstacles to test your strength, courage and wisdom." Blaidden said, "The contents of the maze depend only on the contents of your heart."

Link shifted uncomfortably, this becoming a mage business was beginning to look a lot tougher than it had first appeared.

Dael sat on the road watching the approaching regiment of Albion soldiers approach; he had forsaken his armor for a leather tunic that was stained with the blood of many encounters. He stood adjusting his matching leather breeches and lifting his sword from the dust. He unsheathed it slowly the Hylian blacksmiths were unmatched in their craftsmanship the old runic blade that had been shattered in the fight with Gannondorf had been expertly reforged with nary a mark to show for it.

He swung it in a wide arc pointing like a shining dial at the sun, "Halt, in the name of the Sovereign Kingdom of Hyrule." The line of soldiers came to a halt a few paces off and a great chuckle of laughter went up from the company. A man approached and Dael lowered his brand until it rested vertically in front of his face.

The large man stomped right up to him and shifted the large plates of his armor dangerously. "In case you haven't noticed we outnumber you little man, and if you'd like to know a secret the 'Sovereign Kingdom of Hyrule' won't be sovereign for much longer." The other soldiers laughed again.

"That remains to be seen." Dael said softly and whirled the sword in an arch around his head and slicing through the large man's throat in one swing.

Just as it looked as the other soldiers were about to charge a battle cry sounded from the tops of the trees flanking the road and three hundred Hylian arrows spilled crimson gore onto the old road. A couple of soldiers charged and where quickly taken out by Reikou who appeared onto the path in front of them whipping from one soldier to the next, killing instantly and without mercy. The remainder of the battalion fled exposing their backs to the archers hidden in the trees.

"One survivor as per your orders." Sheik threw a visibly frightened soldier at the feet of Lucas.

"I'll deal with him presently." Lucas said turning away uncomfortably from the shadow warrior and pretending to supervise the scavenging of armor from their victory.

"I'll take him over here." Dael called out. Lucas frowned; there was a delicate, nearly imperceptible struggle for power going on between the King and Dael. Each tested the waters at every opportunity, seizing power where allowed and repenting when lines were crossed.

"I noticed you aren't using Rhun for much besides manual labor." Lucas remarked casually.

It was clearly over the line but Dael kept his cool, "He's chasing down the survivors your archers failed to hit, and I'll use my men as I see fit…" Lucas's ears reddened, they were tiptoeing on the edge of a direct confrontation, "As you yourself would do in my position." Dael amended pulling it back at the last moment. Lucas nodded concedingly; another line had been drawn, he went back to the soldier.

"Well what do you need to know?" the man asked, defiance etched into every line of his face, "I'm a very important

The band retreated to the tower where Taiga was waiting for them.

"What news on the west island chain?" Dael asked, pulling him aside to discuss the matter in private.

"It looks none to inviting to tell the truth." Taiga confessed, "The seascape beyond the reef which looks to be impassable on its own is desolate no fish swim past the reef and for good reason, the area beyond is so featureless that I doubt whether our best navigators could find their way back. If it's all the same to you I would rather avoid that sea at all costs."

"Even though you say that…" Dael let his words trail off. As he saw it there really wasn't any other way than to see if they could seek help beyond the veil. He cast a glance at Lucas who was sharing a skin of ale with his men. "Lucas," he called. The former monarch cast a glance in their direction before trotting over.

"What seems to be the problem?" He said speaking low so the others wouldn't hear.

"The Veiled Sea looks to be impassible," Taiga began, "I don't think we'll be able to navigate it."

Lucas's mood darkened considerably, "Is that so? These are bad tidings, and they don't help our current predicament either. Without outside aid we won't be able to weather the coming war."

"If you don't mind, I believe I have a solution." The voice was a tall but young man who looked as though he'd seen relatively little of battle.

"What's your name soldier?" Lucas asked kindly but firmly.

"I am Telal son of Teman, my father died fighting alongside Link to free Zora's Domain."

"Is that so now?" Lucas said, "Very well, what is your suggestion, boy?"

"My father may have been a swordsman but my uncle, his brother, was an experienced sailor. I cannot prove that it was much more than a story but he told me that he alone knew the secret of navigating the mists."

"Does your uncle still live?" Lucas asked seizing the opportunity with cautious hesitance.

"No but he may have left clues in his journal." The young man tiptoed around the subject as though he were working his way towards unpleasant news.

"What's the catch, Telal?" he demanded impatiently.

"I left the journal in my quarters…at the palace."

Lucas sighed deeply resting his head in his hands, "We need that book."

"If I may, sire." Shiek approached him confidently, "You have two people here who are more than capable of reaching it."

Lucas raised his eyes Sheik and Reikou stood before him both having approached silently, both willing, both ready, "Very well, bring me that book."

"The moon betrays us." Sheik whispered to Reikou from a lower branch of the tree they were hiding in a good hundred yards from the town gate.

"Or lights our way." Reikou pointed to guards positioned on the wall visible only by the gleam of pallid moonlight from their silver helms. "Patience, we will have our opportunity soon enough." Almost as soon as he'd said it a cloud skated over the shining disk and darkness fell on the field. "By your leave." He offered.

They dropped from the tree and hit the ground running, they crossed the hundred yards to the wall faster than any Hylian sprinters. Sheik leapt onto the drawbridge's thick chain and sprinted up it with Reikou at her heels. Sheik linked her hands together, Reikou stepped into them and she vaulted him upwards. There was silence for a moment above her then a rope hit her in the head.

"Where to now?" Reikou asked, shedding the guard's blood from his sword.

Sheik leapt from the wall and sprinted down a back alley, She lifted an iron grate in a small garden around which had been planted a variety of scented flowers, as he neared the grate he discovered why, an overwhelming stench of detritus and sewage wafted up through the hole. "Let's get this over with quickly." Sheik said dropping into the open portal.

Reikou followed landing on a thin stone walkway that divided two streams of water. "Is one of these fresh water?" Reikou asked, horrified.

"No, one is dirty water from the baths and the other is sewage." Sheik explained running down the narrow strip.

"Which one is which?" he asked following her.

"If you can help it try to fall into the left one."

They soon reached an old rusted ladder that hung from the ceiling leading up to another grate Sheik tugged on it and it broke off falling into the sewage with a gurgling sucking sound that sounded like a goron belch. Sheik unwound a chain from her waist and whirled it around her head once releasing it. It wrapped around one of the bars. She tugged again and this time the grate itself came free. They leapt through landing silently on the lowest basement level of the castle.

Dael and Lucas waited anxiously outside the ranch, taking turns peering through a spyglass and waiting for the two Sheikah to emerge. The resistance was rallied behind them hidden in the brush ready to mount a rescue in case they should be found out.

"I haven't seen any sign of them, have they gone yet?" Lucas asked no one in particular.

"Isn't that good, if we can see them the guards certainly could." Dael reasoned

"True, we just need this to work and I am unused to sitting idly by and watching."

"The hardest part of being a protector, I have found, isn't in risking your life, it's having to stand by while your friends risk theirs. Don't worry so much, the guards have a better chance of spotting a raven on a cloudy night than finding them, they are Sheikah after all."

"One of them is." Lucas muttered darkly.

Sheik and Reikou raced through the halls skirting pools of orange light cast by the oil lamps set into the stone. They passed doors on the left and right counting each in succession until they reached the soldier's room. "Here it is." Reikou muttered.

"Get the book, I have something to take care of." Sheik whispered and before Reikou could ask what it was she sprinted off down the hallway. Doors flashed past her but she didn't need to count she exactly where she was going, there was a nudge at the back of her mind, "Let me get us there, then you can to as you like." She muttered, seemingly to no one. She arrived to the unassuming door and opened it; the room beyond was small and disheveled, as though someone had packed in a hurry. Her vision swam momentarily and her consciousness was overcome by blackness.

The princess stood in the middle of the room dressed in the loose clothing of the sheikah; she took careful steps towards the bed where the sheets had been strewn all over the floor and threw herself on it. All the emotions she had tried to run from all the pain and loneliness all hit her as soon as her face touched his pillow. She wept trying to bite back the sobs for fear she would be discovered but they came anyway, she clutched her knees to her chin and tore her mask off. She rummaged under the bed where she found one of his shirts, a formal that he'd only worn once to her knowledge. She held it gingerly across her lap and wept silently into the night. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned, Reikou stood over her.

"Princess, its time to go."

"You go, I won't." she said quietly.

"There is nothing left for you in this room, the only way you can honor him is by fighting for what is just in this land, just as he did."

"Reikou, I'm done fighting I want to rest."

"Then I am clearly talking to the wrong person, I apologize." He brought his hand down on the side of her neck and her eyes rolled back into her head. She blinked and stood up adjusting her mask back over her face. "Better?" he asked.

"Yes, I apologize." It was not the voice of the princess but it hardly mattered right then.

"Take my hand." She gripped his forearm and they vanished, consumed by the shadows.


	15. Chapter 15: The Raid

Malon sat in her room alone, she wished Dael were with her, to warm her bed and ease her worry. His message had come by falcon from Callista the morning of her departure, warning her to stay where she was that things were not well at home and that he would look after things and send for her when it was safe. Just when she was beginning to feel safe again, just as it seemed their lives would continue another dark shadow clouded their lives. One thing she was sure of, Link would vanquish this threat just like all the others.

Reikou and Sheik returned to the rendezvous point outside the ruined ranch. Reikou approached the king and handed over the leather bound book, "As per your majesty's orders." He said dutifully.

Lucas breathed a sigh of relief, "Yes, thank you." The entourage moved out disappearing back into the forest's sylvan haven. Their short ruined tower loomed like a great hulking beast deep in the foothills of the mountains. They moved the great solid doors aside and entered the ancient fortress. Lucas swept the rolled parchments and maps off the table. He lay the thin book and opened it laying out the loose leaf sheets of paper across the great map of Hyrule that was nailed to the thick oak table.

"Alright," he muttered to himself with his own captains and Dael's group looking on. He took a handful of small pebbles in his hand and began laying them on the map. "Alright, we have the guard and what's left of the Free Companies, the Goron and Zora that puts us at about ten thousand, being generous." He laid a white pebble on the castle town, Zora's Domain and Death Mountain in sequence. "Then there's the issue of the sheikah, how many can we count on, if any?"

"If they choose to aid you the biggest force they would commit to a campaign is about seven hundred strong."

"Seven hundred!?" Lucas stuttered, "How do you keep your borders safe with seven hundred men?"

"In case you didn't notice the area of land we have to patrol isn't that great and when your talking about Sheikah seven hundred is more than enough."

"Alright, so seven hundred from the Sheikah. Whatever we can scrounge up in the lands to the west and however many town militia we can recruit."

"That's perhaps as many as twenty, _maybe_ twenty-five thousand." Keith estimated. Placing emphasis on 'maybe' as one would do when one wanted to convey how extremely unlikely it would be to achieve that result.

"Right, now for the others, the nation of Nivia is larger than Hyrule but has fewer people; Rhun, how many can we expect from them?"

"Maybe eight thousand, no more than ten."

"Ten it is then, and the Garudo in the desert is two thousand more, Albion is smaller but densely populated, I'm not sure how many they really have but they profess to have as many as fifty thousands troops."

"Fifty thousand!?" Dael said in disbelief, "They alone outnumber us two to one!"

"Yes but we've dealt with them before, they are an unstable nation in the best of times and their leader's are often replaced, they are disorganized and untrained."

"Even so, fifty thousand troops is not a statistic that works to our advantage." Aaron mused.

"It all depends on how many soldiers we can get from the lands beyond the veil."

"Until we can figure out what's in this book I suggest we…improve our odds."

"How do you mean?" Keith asked.

"We organize raids on fortresses they are setting up in our land, strike fear in their hearts before we ever face them on the field, we know Rhun can get into one of their fortresses near here, I say we move on that tonight."

Silvercrow waited in the darkness of the dungeon, his unnaturally bright silver eyes like drops of mercury in the gloom. The door creaked open a bar of light illuminating his smirk.

"Your days are numbered, Albian. By this time tomorrow you will all be dead."

"Take your prophecies elsewhere." The guard spat, though he seemed a bit shaken.

Silvercrow shrugged and the guard left. Silvercrow kicked the plate of gruel and stale bread into the corner; it was nearly time for him to fulfill his end of the bargain.

The resistance knelt in the shadows of the forest surrounding the fortress. The stronghold was well fortified with thick tree trunks along the outside and would not be taken easily. Lucas took a very special quiver from his back and leaned it against a nearby tree. He withdrew an arrow and passed it down the file of archers. He took care knocking the arrow lest the enchanted tip touch anything. A single rune glowed blood red in the night, _fire_ the rune proclaimed, and fire was what it delivered. Link had discovered the arrows in an ancient monument to the sun at Lake Hylia and they had always come in useful, Lucas only hoped the arrows would work as well for him. Keith gave the signal that all the soldiers were ready to fire. Lucas drew in a deep hopeful breath and fired the first arrow; it trailed a scarlet incandescant arc through the deep purple sky and disappeared over the wall. For a moment there was silence, then a brilliant tongue of red flame licked up the side of the bastion. As though it were a signal the Hylian archers lifted their bows as one unit and loosed five hundred arrows into the sky.

The guard left the shed where they kept the strange intruder still shaken from the omen he locked the door and turned around hearing a curious whistling sound fill the air an arrow lashed out of the night and stuck in the dirt as his feet. He plucked it out of the ground and held it up to his face; a rune glowed softly like a dying ember on the arrowhead. As he continued to stare at it it began to glow brighter.

The blast blew the door off its hinges, Silvercrow sidestepped the flaming door as it was flung across the chamber and stepped calmly over the body of the guard.

"Now, where is the weapons shed?" he asked of no one in particular and started strolling calmly between the flammable wood structures as a volley of arrows rained fire and destruction on the fortress.

The Grand Wolf Hall in Nivia was as dim as it ever was and men drank in the gloom. Jora queen of the Afbera tribe sat on one of the seven wooden thrones that were occupied by the leaders of each of the seven tribes that made up the nation of Nivia. Konig sat to her left, king of Varnar, his corpulent rolls jiggled beneath his furs as Kroen, King of Uusimaa, loudly whispered a vulgar joke into his ear. Skeir, King of Volfen, sat stoically to her right, it was at his hall that the Claanfundur was being held and so he sat in the place of honor. He was the only reason she even came to Claanfundur in the first place; he was unlike the others, a true warrior, like her, together they would conquer Hyrule and consolidate Nivia into a single, united nation; and as for Albion, they were little more than a fly on the flank of the warhorse that was the Nivian army, she would crush them, as soon as Hyrule was theirs she would crush them. One of her guards stumbled into the hall wearing the white bear furs of her house, she would have scarcely taken notice had Skeir not met her eyes and pointed him out.

"What is it?" she asked, annoyed she hadn't noticed the man sooner.

"Hail, Jora Olafdottir, Lady of Afbera."

"Get on with it." She said, the overly formal greeting only annoying her further.

"Alfi Yurison, Thane of Guulder has just come back from the border."

"Show him in."

"Yes, but…"

"Show him in!" she repeated venomously.

The guard motioned and the great doors swung open and a black horse trotted in between the table bearing its rider proudly, seemingly unaware that he was sitting backwards naked and tied with a sack over his face. The hall erupted in laughter; Jora's fists clenched under her table, the Hylians had made a fool of her in front of an entire nation, all the noble's of every house in every tribe that weren't fighting were here and they had all witnessed her defeat. The Hylians would pay dearly for this. She stood to leave and Skeir followed, trailing her through the cramped halls and emerging onto a balcony in the cold clear air.

"Damn those elves." She swore wiping angry tears from her eyes before they froze in the winter air.

"There's no need for worry," Skeir comforted, putting a large hand on her shoulder, "We will meet this challenge with steel and repay them, blood for blood and shame for shame."

"We will storm their white palace and bring it to the ground." she agreed, "They will lament the day they shamed the tribe of Afbera."

_Punch, kick, step, kick, punch…_Link repeated the now familiar motions a tongue of blue flame licking up his hands and feet with each motion. He completed four cycles of the form perfectly, the fifth time he punched the air and the flame didn't come, it sparked ineptly and he collapsed to his knees exhausted.

"Get up." Neidr dug the butt of his staff into Link's ribs. Link had found him to be a much harsher teacher than Blaidden. "Keep up with Gwenwyn."

Link looked over at the girl a few yards off she was completing her seventh form; a much faster complex and more violent form and bright green flames erupted from her palm each time. Link considered staying there, perhaps falling asleep but the swampy land was already sucking his palms down in the mire and he thought of his homeland, he would never get home at this rate. Eryr had taught him about magic, where it came from and how to use it, Blaidden had taught him about the element of air and now Niedr had shown him the way of fire after his elemental training was done he would return to Eryr to learn the ways of the Arcane and then he would have to endure Yr Wyddrugi and after all that was finally done he would return home. Some part of him dreaded returning, he had not left on the best of terms but he would make it right. He struggled to his feet; _punch, kick, step, kick, punch_ this time the flames projected out of his palm like jets of cobalt. He would return home, _punch_; he would go back to Hyrule, _kick_; he would discover Gannon's plot, _step_; and he would stop it, _kick_; he would end whatever war was coming, _punch_. His last punch produced a bright column of white flame that seared across the surface of the wetlands and lit the greenish gloom of the evening like midday.

"Better." Neidr acknowledged. Gwenwyn paused, distracted by the bright display, she gave a nod of approval and resumed her form.


	16. Chapter 16: Red Night, Silvercrow

Lucas was the first to storm through the gate, feeling a wave of satisfaction as he saw the guards in utter disarray, fleeing as they were cut down by Hylian blades. He peered through the smoke and embers and witnessed a white haired warrior cut down one of the guards, Lucas worked his way over to him. The warrior wore no armor and wielded a deadly, golden, sickle-shaped blade, which he used to behead a guard who was running past in one swipe.

"Warrior!" Lucas called.

The man whirled around and forced him to the ground, burying the point of his sword in the face of the guard who had been about to plunge an axe into his back. "Watch, your back." The man advised calmly and turned, vanishing into the smoke. Lucas sprang to his feet drawing the blade of his sword across the abdomen of an advancing guard leaving him to pick up his entrails from the ashes.

Reikou leapt over the high wall twin daggers flashing in his hands, it was a good night for blood. Two guards charged at him and he cut their throats he leapt over another attacking guard stabbing his blade into the collar of his unsuspecting comrade before turning back around stabbing his other dagger through the first man's throat. An arrow lashed out of the night air and he rolled to the side avoiding it but another came before he could advance, he back flipped landing on one of the gate towers and leapt off again as another arrow passed beneath him he pulled a smaller throwing knife and flung it into the archer's shoulder another struck him in the thigh. He was about to throw another when Sheik leapt over the wall behind him and slit his throat, he toppled off the wall and Reikou followed him using the man as a battering ram to break through a blazing roof he landed in the large structure and a hundred spears trained on him; he had landed in the garrison. Sheik dropped through the hole in the roof and stood beside him, her blade ready; he pulled up his mask covering the smirk that was spreading across his face, perfect.

Dael had somewhat less luck in the assault a timber from the falling gate struck Aaron in the shoulder and dislocated it, Dael rejoined the fray after dragging him to safety and was immediately struck in the chest with a massive claymore, his armor saved him but it was dented badly and he discarded it after beheading the man who had dented it. He continued deeper into the maze of burning timbers and collapsed houses, barely escaping a messy death from a ballistae bolt. He reached a circle relatively clear of burning debris just as a giant of a man crashed through a burning wall swinging a great mace one handed at his legs. Dael leapt over the bone-crushing weapon and swung his own blade around putting a deep gash in the man's chest, the man chuckled menacingly and charged at him again. "Damn." He swore under his breath.

Dael crashed through a burning wall rolling to a stop at the center of the fort just as Lucas came running up helping him to his feet. The enormous man followed his victim using the mace to widen the hole Dael had created. Dael and Lucas squared off, facing the giant but all three were distracted by Sheik and Reikou who were being backed down the path by fifty or so guards, their curved blades dripping with the blood of their enemies. They were surrounded, the giant on one side and a troop of guards on the other, they stood back to back prepared to stand against the odds. Just as it seemed this would be their first and last raid a horn sounded from the gate and a hail of arrows took the guards apart like a wolf's claws through linen, Keith, Rhun and the remainder of the royal guard broke through the south gate at full run rallying behind the King.

The giant man grinned menacingly and forced a helm the size of a stew pot down over his head. Before the Hylians could launch an attack, however; a shout sounded from the wall. The white haired warrior hurled the general in charge of the fort bodily from the battlements the man tumbled through smoke and hot ash and crashed through a small shack, which collapsed around him. The giant barely had time to look back up as the man leapt from the wall his sickle sword flashing murder in the crimson blaze and drove it through the giant's helm so that it came out the back of his head.

The giant toppled as though invisible strings had been cut and Lucas and the others dove out of the way as he crashed into the ground. The man sat on the giant corpse tapping the deadly golden crescent against a thin pauldron on his left shoulder.

"A little bird told me there was a resistance looking for fighters." He said casually.

* * *

"How is this supposed to help me?" Link asked struggling to do a push-up under a large slab of stone shirtless in the snow.

"Earth is not an element that bends easily, you must become stronger to control it." Eira said softly, though her manner was a lot gentler than Neidr her methods were even harsher.

"Imagine…the stone…is a feather…mind over matter." Caenir advised as he executed several smooth push-ups under three slabs of stone. Link panted as the weight crushed the air from his lungs, it always seemed as though he were one step behind the others, he almost resented it but he reminded himself that he hadn't come to Orisi to become a master of magic, he just needed to control it, then he could go back home. He focused on the vision of his homeland and felt the weight began to lift he pushed against the ground feeling sure the mountain itself would give way before the stone did but he continued to push against the stone and gradually it rose.

"Excellent." Eira complimented. She lifted another slab of stone from the mountainside and set it on his back crushing him into the snow. "Again."

* * *

Jora poured a generous helping of metheglin into a stone goblet and downed it. The foolishly credulous Albians had just sent word of a raid on one of their fortresses hastily erected in the forests bordering Hyrule's southern plains. The destruction was complete and their speed and efficiency was frightening. The drink fortified her and Skeir watched from a corner as she began to redraw plans for their attack but with these new reports the outlook was much more bleak.

"These Hylians…" Skeir pondered, "something tells me they will die well. I look forward to this fight, you should too."

"I look forward to crushing these elves and burning them in their homes." She snapped.

Skeir stood and looked out the window, "The Skyggen leader is here."

She looked up from the map and out to the trail of people walking through the snow towards the hall, "They call themselves the Sheikah and I am in no mood for their formalities at the moment."

"All the same it may be best to indulge them, I have never seen a person fight as they do, they will be valuable comrades against the elves."

She sighed and slid the table to the wall and called to one of her servants who brought out the short, useless table the sheikah favored.

No sooner had it been set up than the man walked in through the large door he wore a cloak and a mask so that only his deep crimson eyes and a bright moon shaped scar were visible.

The man bowed in greeting and she inclined her head irritably, "Lord Michinose."

* * *

Lucas sifted through the ashes trying to recover one of the arrowheads that had incinerated the fortress; he picked up one of the black steel weapons out of the embers and pocketed it. The bodies of the men that had previously occupied the fortress were laid out side by side in the ash as the Hylian soldiers poured oil over the corpses. They drug the prisoners through the forest in chains as the black smoke from the burning bodies drifted skyward behind them, melding into the night. As they neared the edge of the forest they forced the prisoners to their knees and stood behind them while Lucas towered over them imperiously. "The land of Hyrule is ancient and powerful, we have upheld our truces with the nations of Nivia and Albion and never since the Unifying War has any nation marched on these lands. Why now do you seek war with us?"

"Circumstances have changed, your highness, we have new and powerful allies…" a soldier began but he was interrupted by one of his bolder comrades.

"The kingdom of Hyrule will fall!" shouted the man, "We will slay your men and burn your women and children in your cities, never again will an elf walk this earth, you are all dead men!"

Lucas nodded calmly and the man standing behind the raving soldier raised his sword and took off his head. "We do not respond well to threats, if Albion and Nivia want war they shall have a war unlike any they have ever dreamed, If Hyrule falls it will be to the ruin of all. Not a day will dawn when every Nivian and Albian doesn't weep and wish that they had never crossed blades with a Hylian!" Lucas broke the chains with a single stroke then carved a line in the turf with the tip of his blade, "Our border ends here, I dare you to cross it again." He whispered ominously. The Albians scattered running as fast as they possibly could away from the forest and into their own land.


End file.
